Lost and Found
by princess December Snow
Summary: Ella is normal girl with an abnormal secret crush... Jack Frost. Cue, her best friend, an angel of Cupid, is Pitch's daughter, she is in love with Jack's brother Draco. Draco is Pitch's assistant, aka, Jack's evil twin brother. What will happen when Jack figures out Ella's secret? Will the lone winter spirit return her love? What will happen when Pitch gets involved? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 most of the story

Draco's POV

I woke up that morning with Tempest's head on my chest she looked so peaceful. I got up very carefully so as not to wake her and went to make breakfast. It didn't take very long to make eggs and bacon despite what Tempest says though it's possible she takes forever just to annoy me. I laugh as she comes in yawning and in her P.J.s. "So, whats for food." she yawns. I roll my eyes "What do you think?" I ask putting plates on the table. She shrugs sleepyeyed and sits down and starts to eat. "Yum." She mumbles between mouthfuls. I can't help but let a chuckle slip. She hears me and raises an eyebrow. "So how should we torment my brother today?" I ask. "I say we find out if he likes anyone and then make her / him _disappear._" She says waving her hands like Spongebob and _imagination. _"Nah, to blunt." I say shaking my head. "Hold on I know of a girl that's completely in love with him and she hates me so we embarrass them both by getting her to admit that she likes him. She is also a mortal." she says that evil smirk on her face. "You are so perfectly evil, with just a touch of sass." I smirk. "I know."

Ella's pov

I watched as he threw another snowball at Jamie. I chuckled and picked up my own handful of snow. When his back was turned, I threw it as hard as I could at the back of his head. "I win _Frost._" I tawnt. "Oh, _Elle, _you _really _shouldn't have done that." Thats when I start running. "You know you can't hide from me!"

Jack's POV

I watched with a grin as she ran, her dark black hair flying behind her. she was one of the only people who could surprise me. I decided to give her a little head start and perhaps some false hope.

Then I hear a scream.

I ran and flew as fast as I could to where it came from. "Ella?!" I called. "I'm over here!" She replied. I ran into the alley the reply came from. But Elle wasn't there it was Cue (Tempest) "What are you doing here?" I ask. She just grins and winks then walks away. Against my better judgement I follow her and soon we reach a warehouse. "What did you do to Ella?" I demand. "Oh, relax, frost face, she's safe." She says going in the warehouse motioning me to follow. "Draco caught her before she twisted her ankle."

I muttered under my breath "Well, if you hadn't been there to start with." She just looks at me and goes into the main room. Inside there is a table and chairs. Elle sitting in one of them glaring at Cue. "Hello, J." She sniped, almost teasingly. "Elly" Cue replies snidely. "Wait… you know her?!" I exclaimed she just looks at me. "Unfortunately yes Jack I know your girlfriend." Cue smirks. "Not his girlfriend." she said in a singsong voice. "Oh really because I recall you watching him before anyone could see him." My jaw dropped open and I looked to her. She was staring at Cue with the most horrified expression on her face.

Tempest's POV

I smirked at the expression on her face it was priceless and the look on Jack's even better. "What do you mean?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Dude, meet your stalker." Smirked Draco. Jack just stared at us and then he fainted "Hahaha I knew he would do that" I laugh. At that moment Elle snapped out of her horrified trance. "Can I leave now?" She demanded, angry tears spilling from her eyes. "Elly, I-" I started, but she was already gone.

Elle's POV

I ran home, crying the whole way. When I got home I ran to my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me, despite my mother's protests. I curled up in a fetal position on the floor and sobbed. After about an hour I closed my eyes.

When I woke, I was on the bed, he was there, staring at the wall. I lay there watching him for a few minutes. "You know, this wall is pretty boring, you gonna admit you're awake any time soon?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed and whispered "Nope."

He turned his head in my direction. "To bad, we need to talk." He said and came to sit on the side of the bed. "I was in the dark for over three hundred years, why did you not say anything until _last month_?" He demanded, a edge of hurt to his voice.

"Well… Hehe, at first I thought you were just a hot, weird guy with awesome hair, then I saw you use your powers the next day, and I thought my friend had gotten me _high_…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow, making me feel suddenly very self conscious.

So I quickly started back up. "So after it was confirmed I had no drugs in my system, I decided to do some snooping around." I shrugged and he looked at me quizzingly. "Well, why didn't you say anything?" He asked again. I took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you that I could see you, because _I_ wasn't ready to be seen, if that makes any sense whatsoever." I sighed.

"Who was the friend you thought had gotten you high?" he asked. "Tempest." I said sheepishly. "We used to be best friends." I said. "Well, what changed?" He asked. "She did. She was my only friend, and she just left." I looked away. "I know what happened Pitch showed up and none of us could be around anyone for a long while, and her brother woke up from a coma not remembering anything or anyone." Jack says. "She pretended I didn't exist." I say. "She did that to everyone she wouldn't talk or look at anyone not even her dad or Draco for months." he tells me. "I know it's cruel, and harsh, but she just shut me out, I tried to talk to her, she never listens." I say.

"Maybe she wanted to tell you but didn't know how seeing as you're mortal and this was an immortal problem" Jack says. "Yeah, I suppose there is that one, specific detail." I sigh. "Trust me I know how you feel when I first met her she wouldn't hardly say anything to me barely even direct answers" Jack meets my eyes and smirks mischievously.

"You wanna get them back?" he asks. "How?" I ask also smirking. "No clue, but it will be fast, funny, and more than likely death defying." Jack grins. "How will it be death defying?" I ask. "We're pranking my brother and Cue, just getting near enough will be death defying" Jack comments. I can't help but let a small laugh slip. "Should I wear black?" I ask teasingly. "Maybe." he says winking. I snort.

"Gimme a minute." I say, getting up and putting on my black jacket. "Lets do this." Jack grins, he walks over to the window. "You have to trust me." he says holding out his hand. At this moment all that went through my head was 'I can show you the world.' from Aladdin and I almost laughed. "I trust you." I say, taking his hand. he pulled me to the edge and whispered in my ear "Hold tight." The next thing I knew he was holding me bridal style and jumping out my third story window!

"Open your eyes" Jack whispered, I did and what I saw was amazing. "Wow." The word escaped my lips before I could stop it. We were flying over the city. "It's amazing!" I exclaimed in awe. "Yeah I think so to. Do you see that manor over there?" he asks pointing. "Yeah, what about it?" I ask. "That's Cue and Draco's house he wanted a castle but she wanted a normal house so they compromised" Jack explains. "_Wow." _Is all I can say. "Yeah… lets do this before we get caught." he says flying lower. I don't want to let go when we land, but of course I do. "So, what exactly are we doing?" I whisper. "This, ice-vandalism."

I chuckle as he starts freezing the whole place. He makes it pretty too… "You gonna help or just stand there?" He calls, cutting off my line of thought. So I start drawing pictures on the windows. Then he throws a snowball at me. "That was for earlier!" He laughed. "Oh, its on!" I throw one at him as he is forming another. "Hey!" I laugh as he scrambles to keep up with me.

"I told you they'd come." I hear J say and I just know she's smirking. "Shut it storm girl." I smirk right back. "Oooohhhh, it just went down!" smirked Draco evilly. "You against us?" offers Cue. I pretend to think about it. "Why not?" And I throw a snowball at her face. "No powers allowed!" I called with a laugh.

We kept going, Draco getting out first, no powers and all. Then Cue, till it was just me and Jack. "Give up, I do this for a living!" He yelled. "Not a chance, popsicle!" I called from behind my snow fort. "Popsicle!?" He asked, clearly amused. "Who is popsicle?" He asked, over Cue and Draco's laughter. "You are!" I exclaim, stalling. "Oh, I think not, you see I have you beaten." he says, strolling over to my fort slowly. "How so?" I tease, wasting more time, waiting on him to get closer.

"I do this _everyday_, I have been for the past three hundred years! Give up now and I'll kiss you." He laughs. I go silent, is he saying what I think he is?

Jack's POV

She was so cute when she was stubborn, if only she'd date me… "hey Jack I dare you to threaten to kiss her if she doesn't give up." Cue whispers to me. "What?! Are you crazy?! She'll kill me!" I whisper back. "No she won't trust me on this." she says giving me the puppy dog look. "Ugh fine I'll do it but if she hates me I blaming you" I say before I call out "Hey Ella! If you give up now I'll kiss you!" she goes quiet.

Somehow I kinda knew she would give up and I hoped after what I said that I'd have a reason for me to kiss her. "Um… not sure what to say here!" She laughed nervously. "Yes?" I asked hopefully. "Now is this because you're afraid I'll beat you or because you actually want to kiss me?" She called. "Um… Both?" I replied. "Um… sure?" She says, but I can hear the excitement in her voice, I will say it made me smile a little. I hear Cue laughing and she must be able to see both of our faces. Ella peeks her head from behind her snow fort. "So um…" I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. hehe." I rubbed the back of my neck. "So, do I get this kiss anytime tonight?" She chuckled. I knew that Cue and Draco were on the edge of their seats. "Um… yeah… I guess?" I laughed, wow, nice job Frost! I am _so_ bad at flirting.

Draco's POV

Wow he can _not_ flirt this is hilarious hahaha! Then Ella grabs the front of his hoodie and pulls him down to her. "Wow…" They were both like really into it, man this was weird. This was my brother...kissing a girl, wow this is unsettling. When he finally pulled away, he whispered in her ear "You have no clue how long I have wanted to do that." she blushed deeply. "You have no idea how long she's wanted to do that!" Tempest calls out I look over and she has her video camera out. Then I look back to Ella and she is blushing like mad.

So I do exactly what I want to. "Get a room guys!" I call. "Is that a option?" Tempest asks smirking. "Maybe why you want to?" I ask. "Hmmm maybe you'll see" she says. Jack rolls his eyes and kisses Ella again, much to her embarrassment. I snicker and hand Tempest a snicker's bar just because.

Ella looks so embarrassed and happy at the same time. "Hey Elly you can officially say it now" Tempest calls out laughing. "Shut up, J." she muttered, burying her face in his hoodie. "Say what?" Jack asks. "That she's in love with you" Tempest says smirking.

Ella's POV

Wow, I mean Wow, best kiss ever. Of course J had to embarrass me ugh she's so infuriating even if she is right. I am in love with him, I mean, he's so annoying, but it's perfect.

Suddenly lightning strikes right next to us and I know she did it on purpose. "Gonna kill you if you try that again." I mumble from in his hoodie, but I don't think they understood what I said. She indeed does do that again just because. "I should probably get you home." He murmurs in my ear. I only nod against his chest thinking he smells like cold air. He scoops me up into his arms and takes off. "Thanks for that kiss, by the way." I tease. "Dido." He smirks. "How do I know J got it on tape?" I ask. "Because she did" he says rolling his eyes. He laughed, man that laugh. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "That you are far too attractive for your own good." I smirked.

He smirked "I know you are." he laughs. I feel the blood rush to my face and my lips twist up trying to hide a smile. He laughs and lands in my bedroom window. "I'd stay but… Well Guardian stuff." he says looking at the sky. "Yeah. I'll see you whenever." I waved my hand like it was no big deal and He kissed me again. "That was goodbye and good night." He whispered. He flew out my window, he turned and bowed, "Milady, I will return, I swear upon it." I laughed, "Oh, get out of here!" I watched as he flew away and once he was out of sight, I flopped on my bed and released a sigh of pure bliss. I laughed to myself and went to shower.

Tempest's POV

The sky lit up and I flew off to the North Pole. I was halfway there when everything went black. "What the-" but I was cut off by a hand that clamped down over my mouth. suddenly I couldn't move. "Don't resist." a deep voice rasped. Then I blacked out.

Ella's pov

After I got out of the shower, I was still thinking about him, the way he kissed me… Wow I got it bad…

I was drying my hair and I noticed the black sand. It floated around me, forming restraints, I started to scream, but a hand covered my mouth, clamping it shut, and a deep voice said "don't resist." then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was tied up, in a small cell. "Now you're awake!? Do you know how bored I am?" J demands, I see her chained to a wall. I pull at the ropes, but there is no give. "You won't get out of those, trust me." J says. "How did I get here?" I ask, slightly panicked. "My dad must be planning something because he got us both." J says calmly. I wedged myself into a corner, so I was sitting up. "Don't ask me how were going to get out of here I don't know just yet." J says.

Jack's POV

Cue didn't show up to the Guardian meeting which is strange, she always shows up. "Well, see you guys next week." I say and start flying back, thinking to surprise Ella. I reached her house and she was no where to be found. I went into her bedroom and the first thing I noticed was the black sand… Pitch. I only know one person who usually knows where he is so I went to find Cue. I went to their house and Draco was freaking out. I mean, freaking out is normal for him, but this was serious. "Whoa what's wrong?" I ask. "Tempest hasn't come home yet." Draco says exasperated. "Ella's missing too." I tell him. "So both of our girlfriends are missing?" he asked. "Apparently." I say. "We should find them, soon." Draco says looking nervous. "I agree." I say, filled with dread.

We look around the 'crime scene' for clues. "Hey Jack, look at this." Said Draco, gesturing to the black sand covering Ella's bedroom floor. "Pitch?" he guessed. "Maybe, I think we should tell the others about this." I replied.

We flew to the pole. As we flew we talked. "I get why he would take Cue, but why would he take Elle?" he asked. "Because she's important to me." I mumbled. "He took her to get to me, I should have known better than to fall in love, especially with a mortal." I sighed. "Dude, you can't help who you fall in love with, I should know." He chuckled. "I knew that if I let my feelings get in the way then she would end up getting hurt, thats why I didn't tell her in the first place and this just proves it." I sighed.

"You can't let your head rule your heart." He said. "Wow, that was deep." I tease. "Nah, I was quoting a cartoon." he smirked. We got to the pole and explained the situation. "You have a girlfriend?!" Bunny exclaimed. "Not _officially._" I muttered, trying to hide my blush. "Oh it's official seeing as you kissed her." Draco smirks. "AWWWW!" says Tooth.

I roll my eyes and say, "It won't matter if we don't find them, if this _was_ Pitch, then we can bet that he's got something up his sleeve." They all looked slightly sheepish and ashamed for just a moment. "Thats what I thought, now how are we going to do this?" I ask. "Hmm yeah I have no clue." Draco mutters. "Wait why is Draco here?" Bunny asks. "Because he took Cue too." I say, "What are you planning, Pitch…" I mutter. "He took his own daughter, what is he thinking?" Tooth says agast. "Every one to the sleigh!" North called. "We must rescue Cue and Jack's mortal girlfriend!" Bunny exclaims. I roll my eyes at their dramatic reactions. We run to the sleigh knocking aside elves as we go (on accident, I may have frozen one...) I hopped in and Laughed as Bunny tied himself in with a homemade seat belt. "Really Bunny, a seat belt? where's your sense of adventure?" I ask laughing. "With my heart, in my stomach!" he exclaimed as we took off.

We flew out into the cold air and North through a snow globe. "Dark castle!"

Ella's POV

J and I talked, for the first time in forever. "So, hows Draco?" I asked, in a moment of awkwardness. "I don't know, if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda chained to a wall. So I don't know how he is." She said drolly. I sighed "fine then tell me something you do know. Why did you ignore me?" I ask. "It's complicated" J mutters. "So complicated, you couldnt let your best friend in on it?" I asked bitterly. "Look I'm… uh… ya know. But if I had told you you would have been in danger" J says. "And look at us now." I chuckled. "Hey this is not my fault!" J defends herself. "Oh, shut it!" Comes a male voice, the same one from when I blacked out… the one who kidnaped me. And out of the shadows comes Pitch Black himself.

Tempest's POV

"Hi dad, lovely day to be kidnaped" I say. "Quite." He chuckles evilly. "Dad why did you kidnap me it can't be because of Draco he's your favorite minion?" I ask. He says only one word, that explains everything "Frost." I look down.

"Jack's my bestest guy friend and she's dating him yeah it makes sense now" I mutter. He walks over to Ella. "Dad, leave her alone."I say as he gets closer to her. "Wheres the fun in that?" He asked. "How about leave her alone or else things go very bad for you" I glare menacingly. I growl. "What can you do to stop me, I want to terrifie the mortal girl." He grabs Ella, and I have to hand her this, she didn't even flinch. "This" I growl, lightning flashes and black sand of my own design fly's toward him. He lets her go and backs off "You've learned well, my little nightmare." he leaves

"That was close" I mutter. "Yep.' groaned Ella, who was straightening her self out where she had fallen on the floor. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, thanks." "Anytime." Then we hear a large explosion outside.

Draco's POV

I made the door explode and I laughed at the look on the guardians faces. "Cue has rubbed off on you." Jack states. "Oh, you have no clue." I say, wagging my eyebrows. "Images in my head!" Jack says. I laugh and address the others. "You guys distract Pitch, Jack and I will get the girls." I say.

Running I lead Jack to where I know they're being held. I see Ella first and then run to Cue who is chained up to a wall.

Jack's POV

I followed Draco to a room with Cue chained to a wall, and in a small holding cell, tied up, sat Ella, her black hair flared across her face. Draco threw me the keys and I fumbled to get the door open. "You're late, Mr. Frost." She says teasingly. "I apologize milady but the Easter Bunny insisted he have a seat belt." I say in an exaggerated accent. She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I untied her wrists and helped her stand up. Draco unlocks the chains holding Cue to the wall and caught her. "Thanks for catching me." Tempest says. "Thanks for being such a catch." He smirks. "... Well played..." She says. Draco winks and set's her down. "We should go, dad will be back soon." Tempest says. We run back out, I was shielding Ella from any projectiles. We ran over to the sleigh, but the others were still fighting. "Stay here, don't do anything stupid." I plead to Ella and go with Cue and Draco to help the others fight.

Ella's POV

I watched as he fought with the others, his movements, studying them. Slowly all of them were getting caught in Pitch's traps, all but him. He was surrounded by the nightmares. I looked over to J, I saw how she went to help Jack by making lightning kill most the nightmares.

Then I glanced at Pitch. "No." The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it and I was running, I had to stop this. He pulled the arrow back. I reached Jack just in time and I embraced him. I tensed up, knowing exactly what was coming.

When it hit me, it was twice the pain that I had imagined. My world started to fade.

Jack's POV

I felt her embrace me and tense, then gasp in pain, she had shielded me. "No!" I caught her before she fell. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." I said, choking up. "Well, people do stupid things, for the people they love." She murmured, wincing in pain. I felt the tears slide down my face. "Hey, hey. Keep your eyes open, stay awake." I cried out. "Hey, I love you, you know." her eyes fluttered shut. "No. No. NO!" I shout.

"Jack! She's gone, let's go!" I hear Bunny shout. "No. Wake up, please, wake up." I cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder "Look at the moon, Jack." Cue whispers. I look up and the moon and its twenty times brighter. Cue pulled me back a few feet; I tried to resist. A defined ray of moonlight appeared. A silhouette became apparent, of a young man. About my age, he looked like a punk teen, spiked silver hair, old cloths. "Hello Manny it's been awhile." Cue says like this is nothing. "Cue." Manny greets "I came here to speak to Pitch." "Hold on I'll get him" Cue walks off and comes back dragging Pitch by the collar. "Hello, Pitch, you see, I could blast you around the world, but, I enjoy a show. So I won't do that." Manny says. "Frost is actually the inspiration for this one, your welcome, you'll get that later. Pitch Black, prepare to defend yourself from the vengeful _Snow Queen_." He snaps his fingers and vanishes.

Tempest's POV

"Wow Manny took my advice with the new look" I comment. Then we hear a clear, cold laugh, clearly feminine. I look over and Ella is gone. "Wait, what?!" Jack says freaking out. "Behind you." a very girly, slightly cold voice says. We whirl around and standing there, looking very pissed is Ella, Her once black hair, now silver, She was wearing armor that seemed to be made of ice. I had the satisfaction of seeing Jack's eyes pop out of his head. "Whoa Elly… how did I not see this coming?" I ask. She smirked. "Well, things happen, now if you'll excuse me I have some arse to kick." She laughed. "Don't kill him he's still my dad at the end of the day" I tell her. "_Fine_." She sighed. "You can severely wound him though." I tell her smirking. "Good."

Her armor shone as she approached my father. "Why Pitch, you look as if you've seen a ghost." She teased darkly. "Tempest why would you tell her she could hurt me?" Pitch asked. "Because that's my best friend, you hurt her so now you get punished even if not by me" I state. I looked over at Jack, who was staring at her open mouthed. "Dude, you're drooling." I say. I see her smirk at this. She waved her hand and a miniature blizzard appeared. "_Never_ underestimate the power of the cold." she breathed. "This is so awesome!" I say smirking. "And by the look on Jack's face, I would say he thinks so to." Ella comments winking at him. He blushed. "He's blushing!" exclaimed Tooth. I looked back to Ella. The blizzard turned solid, into a very deadly looking icicle. I couldn't help the dirty thoughts that ran through my head. She ran the ice through his chest, causing him to vanish.

Ella's POV

I turned around, the looks on their faces were priceless. "Amazing." Jack mutters. "So what you think?" I ask, transforming armor and a sword into a long blue dress. "Uh… uh…" was all Jack could say. "Nice." J says."You've rendered him speechless." She teased. J waved her hand in front of his face "Yeah, I think you broke him." J says, I giggle. I walk over to him, seemingly confident, but on the inside I was all butterflies. "Hey." I mutter. "You're alive?" He chokes out. "Um… I think so?" I chuckle. "Listen I-" But he cuts me off, kissing me. "We're the same temperature now." He murmured. "Total Twilight moment. So adorkable!" J comments. "I love you, snowflake." "Snowflake?" I asked. "I guess thats kinda like popsicle." He smirked.

"Again so adorkable I wanna puke" J mutters. I feel my cheeks get slightly warmer.

Draco's POV

"Hey Tempest" I whisper getting her attention. "Huh?" She asks turning towards me. I kiss her full on "never disappear like that again." I whisper. "Never again." she mumbled burying her face in my chest. "AWWWW." Ella said. Then Jack gets down on one knee.

"I know that this is way too soon, and I know this is weird, but losing you made me realize how much I needed you. Will you marry me?" He asked. I'm pretty sure My jaw was on the floor. "Y-yes." She smiled like this was the best day ever. Tooth squealed, Bunny smirked, Sandy gave thumbs up and oddly enough, North started crying. "Um… North, you okay?" Jack laughs. "Is so romantic!" He cries, and we die laughing.

Ella's POV

"So, what do you say, will you be my snowflake and fall for me?" He whispered. I pretended to think about it. "Only if you'll be my guardian and catch me…" I murmured in response. Then another bright flash of light. "Just want to clarify something, She is Jack's helper, you all have helpers, now he does to, your welcome." Says Manny and he vanishes again. I grin and bring his lips down to mine. "I love you."

J rolls her eyes "I'm so telling Jamie that Jacky-boy has a girlfriend" J laughs. "You wouldn't." Jack says. "Oh I would, I love to interrupt a budding bromance!" J smirks. "I hate you." Jack tells her. "No you don't you only want to." she says. I chuckle.

Jack's POV

We get in the sleigh and go back to the pole, I held her the whole way back. When we got back to the pole Draco hesitated at the front door.

"You coming or not?" I teased. He shrugged Cue took his hand and lead him inside giving me a look telling me to leave him alone. I scooped Ella up into my arms and carried her through the door. "Is this really necessary?" she complained. "Just practicing, remember, thresholds are gonna be part of my job description." I smirk. "Geeks." Cue laughs. I roll my eyes.

We enter the main room and I put Ella down, mostly. "Hey, North, is there a place where I can clean up, maybe take a shower?" Ella asked. He nods at me and I lead her off to the side. "Where are we going?" she asked. "My suite." I replied. "Behave back there Jack!" Cue called.

Tempest's POV

I laughed as he led her to his room and flipped me off for my comment. I had to admit they were cute even if it made me what to throw up. "Now when they get back, we have things to discuss." says North. "Um… trust me, they won't be done till tomorrow." I chuckle, then a snowball hits me in the back of the head, "I don't know which one of you two did that, but one of you is dead!" I call. I hear Jack laugh and I know he's laughing at me.

Ella's POV

He led me down the hall to a large suite and said, "A bit of a warning, the bathroom is huge, don't get lost." he teased. "I'll wait in the bedroom." he said, kissing the side of my head.

He walked down the hall, my eyes widened as he took his hoodie off as he went. He turned to face me. "Don't take to long, milady." he said seductively. My face turned bright red. He was right the bathroom is huge. I go in to find a duffle bag on the counter, I opened it and it was filled with my things, clothes, toothbrush, and on the top was… lingerie… really bad lingerie, I don't own any lingerie.

There was a note. 'You're welcome. -Cue.' I was going to kill her for this! I shook my head and turned on the water. The hot water helped to calm my racing heart. I washed my hair and when I realized there was no reason for me to be in there anymore, so I got out and brushed my teeth, three times… I decided shaving my legs was probably a good idea too.

After I was done, I sat in the bathroom, hugging my knees. "There's nothing to be nervous about." I whispered to myself. What was I supposed to wear, not Pjs, obviously. I wrapped a towel around myself. "don't be a coward." I said to myself before opening the door.

He was laying on the bed in only his boxers… 'god, that body.' is the only thing that ran through my head, and it was mine, all mine. "Milady." he stood and walked over to me, pulling me close. There are no words for what happened next….

I was running, as fast as I could, I was being chased, and what was chasing me never tired, but I did. I tripped, the person chasing me caught me. I looked the man in the eyes. "Jack?" It was Jack, but it wasn't. his hoodie was black, and his eyes were yellow. "Surprised, Milady?"

I woke up screaming.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here." He said urgently, restraining my arms so I couldn't thrash. It was Jack, really Jack. I felt myself relax in his arms and I felt the tears running down my face. "I'm right here." he whispered. "It was just a nightmare." but the way he said it, like he thought Pitch had done it on purpose, and he probably did. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head and he pulled me closer. I drifted back off to sleep in his arms.

Draco's POV

I woke up in a strange room not knowing where I was then I remembered I was at the North Pole. I got up and got dressed quickly for I felt very awkward being here. Tempest wakes up and we all have waffles and hot chocolate for breakfast. I have a feeling that Tempest acts different here she even goes by a different name. Ella walks in and it doesn't look like she slept at all, '_I wonder why, Jack_'. Tempests just nods hello at Ella and I can't help but wonder if those two had a fight while they were captured. I pull up a chair and start stuffing my face. "Wow, good waffles." I mutter ignoring the tension in the room.

Tempest sits next to me and eats as well but not as much as usual. I decide to go outside. Jack follows me, "Draco, were you playing with the nightmares last night?" he asked, "Nope, but we all know what you were playing with." I smirk, he ignores the dig and continues, "I think Pitch is giving Ella nightmares." Jack says. "Hmm maybe, she did beat the crap out of him." I tell him. "Well duh, but I'm afraid there's more to it than that." He says, clearly deep in thought. "Like what?" I ask, wondering if this was because of her and Tempest. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." he says.

"No don't if you show up well bad things our bound to happen. I'll go" I say. "We'll both go. This way neither of us miss anything and we're there to save each others butts!" Jack exclaims. "As in I'll save you… but first there is one problem we need to fix first" I say. "What?" he asks curiously. "Tempest and Ella, we need to fix that." I say. "I agree, they're gonna tear each other apart." Jack says. "I think the only thing that kept each other from killing each other while they were captured was that one was chained up and one was tied in a cage" I say thoughtfully. "Makes sense." He chuckled. "I think that Tempest wants to fix things but you know her she won't because she doesn't know how." I say. "Well, we'll just have to fix _that_." Jack says.

"And how do we do that, she's not going to listen to us." I say exasperated. "We set something awesome up." I say, running ideas through my head, there is a reason Tempest says I should be an events planner. "Hmm we could force them to talk to each other but they'll just kill us. Hmmm…" I say thinking. "I've got it, a party, _to welcome the new girl_." Jack exclaims. "Maybe… yeah that might work but the chances of Tempest going is slim because there's no way I can go." I say. "Not if I invite you." he smirks. "Like they'll accept the fact that you invited me we fight too much for them too believe that." I say. "I'll pretend its a prank." he shrugs. "No that won't work they know I don't fall for your pranks" I state. "Aww. you used to." he wines and I laugh. "Yeah when we were younger" I say laughing. We laugh and start making faces at each other. "_guys." _ Tempest and Ella sigh in exasperation, at the same time.

I roll my eyes and grab Tempest from behind just because. "Put me down!" "Nope!" I laugh. "This is not funny!" she shouts. "I think it is." smirks Ella. "Shut it Elly" Tempest says still struggling to get free.

Jack's POV

I'm not sure but I think Cue and Ella were fighting again. I take Ella's hand. "you okay?" I asked, concerned. "yeah." she sighed. "Liar." Cue muttered rolling her eyes. "I'm _fine."_ Ella insists. "Bull crap." Cue mutters.

The wind starts blowing hard "I said _I'm Fine!"_ she exclaims. Lightning crackles as Cue glared at Ella "and I said bull crap." Cue says, angrily. They glare at each other Cue no longer struggling to get down. Draco puts her down, knowing that it's about to go down. Then a blizzard forms around Ella. Knowing they were gonna kill each other, I did something incredibly stupid, I grabbed Ella by the shoulders and turned her to face me. "Hey! Ella, snap out of it!" I shout, she doesn't answer. "She won't answer stupid" Cue says, still looking angry. "Just leave me alone!" Says Ella, 'storming' off. Cue rolls her eyes and flies off.

Ella's POV

I ran through the snow, ignoring Jack who was flying behind me. "Ella, calm down, please." he begs. "I just need a minute, please?!" I plead, collapsing in a snow drift. "No you don't" he says sitting next to me. "Yes I do, I need silence, I need to clear my head." I whisper, "You won't even know I'm here." He says, with a chuckle. "liar." I laugh. "Hey, there's that smile." he smiles, he strokes my face. "Why do I always fight with her?" I ask myself. "Because your friends." he sighed. "We haven't been friends for six years." I mutter. "You never really stop being friends, you're just angry because she wasn't able to tell you something." Jack explained. "You make it hard to hate people when you talk like that." I tease. "Yeah, well." He chuckled. He rolled over so he could see me and he kissed me.

Tempest's POV

I flew to the cliff I go to when I don't feel like being near people, I knew Draco was following me but I ignored him as I sat on the edge of the cliff. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "Nope I'm never okay you know that." I tell him, it was true. "You will be… I'll make sure of it." he says sitting next to me. I roll my eyes, "yeah sure like I'll believe that." I mutter "I'm never fine." I insisted. "Thats not what you said last night." He smirked. "That wasn't fine, that was bliss." we laugh. "I have to fix this I should have years ago but…" I say thinking. "Yeah, you should have, but you were too proud then and you're too proud now." He chuckles. "What am I gonna do?" I sigh. "How about you talk to her." he suggests. "Yeah last time I tried that well there's a reason that I destroy things" I say. "Well if Jack can get her to corporate." I mutter.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean that she wants it fixed to, but she's just as, if not more stubborn than you." He grumbled. "Thats how we tolerate each other!" I laugh, "that's also why we always fight because we're both to stubborn" I mutter.

I chuckle and lean into a kiss. "You'll find a way to fix this even if you have to tie her to a tree." Draco says. I laugh, imagining _that _situation. "That would be hilarious." I laugh. "Yes it would." He chuckled, "I could tie Jack to a tree first if you want, so he can't stop it." He offered. "He couldn't stop me no matter how hard he tried" I say smirking. "probably not." He laughed. "Definitely not." I correct. We laugh at the thought of Jack trying to stop me from doing anything. "Thanks, you know for everything." I whisper, leaning into his side. "You're welcome, love" he whispers.

Jack's POV

I held her in the snow, until it started to get dark. The stars shone so bright you could see for miles. I stood up and pulled her with me. "We should probably get back." she murmured. "Not quite yet." I said, catching her hand and pulling her close, I started humming, and I murmured in her ear. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

Ella's POV

"May I have this dance, Milady?" He asked. "Sorry, I don't dance." I smiled. "Ahh, come on." He smirked, holding me tighter, "Let me rephrase that, I _can't _dance." I laughed awkwardly. "It's easy, just trust me." he whispered, turning us in a small circle. My breathing was ragged, and rushed, he took my hand and twirled me in a circle. "See, easy." he whispered. He was right this was easy, wow. He smiled, spinning us around again. He hummed a soft, slow tune. "I love you so much, I swear, I'll never let you go." I couldn't help but grin. "What are you staring at?" I asked, nervously. "You're blushing." He smiled. "Well, you at least get the satisfaction of this, you were my first dance." I grinned. "What! Really?" he exclaims, an evil look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. "Dark thoughts my brother and Tempest would be proud of." Jack replies smirking. I feel my cheeks heat up. He laughs and pulls me in tighter. "We need to head back before they come looking for us" Jack mutters. "I guess so!" I muse, "they might not like what they find, if we stay much longer." He said, wagging his eyebrows. "Of course they won't." a mysterious voice ads from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Asks Jack. I do a face palm "Who do you think, Frosty." I groaned. J steps out of the shadows with Draco smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked off. "Hahaha let's just go already" J laughs. Jack and Draco share a look, "You guys go on, Draco and I have some things to take care of, we'll be late, don't wait up." Jack says, kissing the side of my head, "What is it?" I ask. "I'll explain when I get back." He whispered. "Ooohh Jacky boy's up to something" J teases. He smirks and says "When am I not?" "touche" she smirks.

"Let's just go trust me you do not want Bunny to come looking for us" J says. J and I go back inside and the boys fly off.

Tempest's POV

We went back to the North Pole ignoring the questioning looks. "So… you wanna play cards?" She asked. "Sure." I shrugged, what's the worst that could happen, we get mad and destroy the deck… Or the cookies? She deals me in and we play go-fish. I win the first four hands and she wins two before the guys get back.

"Hello boys" I say. Then I notice that Jack, isn't there.

Draco's POV

"It was Hell." I mutter as Tempest hands me an ice-pack. "Yeah this is why I deal with my dad." Tempest says. "Wheres Jack?" asks Ella through clenched teeth. "Yes where is Frosty?" Tempest asks. "I don't actually know because one minute he was behind me next he's just gone." I say. Ella looks at me and nods towards the other room. I nod and make some excuse about needing the bathroom. I go in the other room and a moment later Ella walks in, followed by Tempest. "I think Pitch did something to take control of Jack." I say. "Why would you think that?" asked Tempest. "This." I say holding up a note covered in black sand, I hand it to Ella, who reads it out loud.

"My dearest, Ella,

As you have probably discovered, I am not returning with the others. And I will not, I have already put you in far too much danger, and after this… Well you get the point. DO NOT let me find you, for both of our sakes, run, don't stop, leave the pole, at least by tomorrow and never look back. Never forget that I love you.

I am, and will forever be yours,

Jack. Frost"

"Whoa" Tempest mutters. I see the tears in Ella's eyes. "It's just like the dream." she chokes out. "What?" I ask. "Pitch gave me a nightmare, Jack, was hunting me, he… he changed." Ella murmurs. "This is troubling hmm" Tempest mutters. Then we hear a crash, "when did he give you that?" asked Ella urgently. "Yesterday." The blood drains from her face and she starts running. "I'll talk to dad." Tempest says.

Ella's POV

As I ran, I had a sense of de- shavu, the dream, it had seemed so real, and now it was. I tripped and he caught me. "Oh, Ella, I told you to run." he says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice. And I would have knocked him out and ran, but when I fell, I twisted my foot. He flew back to the pole with me and tied me up, "I am truly sorry about this." he said, stuffing a gag in my mouth. He sat me in the sleigh. He kissed my forehead, and I got a chill. "I would stay, but I have hunting to do, love." He stuffed me in North's sack and tied it shut, walking off, to find the others. I struggled but it was pointless, the ropes were too tight for me to pull my hands out, and my injury prevented me from pulling my feet free, he had been gentle with my leg, leaving the rope a little looser on it so not to put pressure on it. Little things like that, they let me know that he was still in there… somewhere.

Tempest's POV

This was insane I have to find him. I watched as he caught Ella. And I ran, I trust she can get out of there herself. "Jack! Stop a second here!" I call out. He turns. "Ahh. Tempest, just the person I was looking for" he smirks. "Jacky boy where's my dad?" I ask. "Why should I tell you that?" he asks. "Because I know all your secrets" I say mysteriously. He raised an eyebrow, "well you're not really in a place for blackmail." He smirks, he snaps his fingers and I'm tied up. "Oh, you're good." I smirk. "So I've been told." He says, carrying me over to the sleigh with the writhing Ella. He gagged me and threw me in a sack, tying it shut, and the restraints were made of a unique nightmare sand, and I couldn't get rid of it. I was trapped, wow, I didn't see that coming.

Draco's POV

I followed the sleigh he took them in as silently as possible so he wouldn't see me coming. Then he did, he fell into a steep dive and tried evasive maneuvers. "Jack! Stop." I yell. "For what, for you? I think not, Brother." he sneered. "Jack, you don't have to do this, come back with us, we'll figure a way out of this!" I pleaded. "I could see the conflict in his eyes. "No, Draco, we can't. Pitch controls every move I make. I wouldn't do this if I had a choice." he said. "I know he's done this to me before come on let me help you the way you sorta helped me" I plead. "You don't seem to understand, I _can't._ Pitch is in my head, unless you knock me out, I'm not going anywhere but where he wants me." he says. "Then don't move" I tell him knocking him out cold and untying Tempest and Ella.

I take them back to the North Pole where Tempest ties Jack to a table so he can't move. Ella stands there wondering what Tempest could be thinking as she rolls up her sleeves. "Elly hold Jack's hand, Draco prepare to hold him down" she says. She places her hands on each side of his head, and whispers in his ear, "Jack, I know you're in there, brace yourself, this is gonna hurt." Tempest mutters. She sticks her right hand in his chest, there's light and it looks as if darkness is seeping out as he screams in agony. He is squeezing Ell's hand hard enough to break it. There are tears streaming down his face, and I know he is experiencing all his greatest fears. Tempest takes her hand out "I took out all the darkness that isn't supposed to be there. Now it's just a waiting game." Tempest says.

Ella's POV

I sat there with him all night, whispering to him on occasion, letting him know I was here. The next morning I was sitting in the chair beside the bed… "Ella…" I heard a hoarse whisper next to my ear. I looked up and his eyes were his normal icey blue, I love those eyes. "Hey." I laughed weakly. "Tell me did Tempest do something to my soul?' he asks. "Yeah I did, I took out all the darkness that wasn't supposed to be there you're welcome." J says from the doorway. "No wonder I feel so violated." he mutters, an eyebrow raised. I laugh, this was my Jack. "Care to untie me?" he asked. "Huh oh yeah" J says, snapping her fingers, the ropes disappear.

"Thanks" Jack mutters, sitting up slowly. The first thing he does is hug me tight. "I'm so sorry." He whispers. "I know." I whisper back, hugging him tighter. "If you're done being gross, North wants to see us, remember, dorkhead." J says. We go into the main room and see them waiting. "Good we can have meeting now" North says. We sit down on the 'loveseat' I didn't miss bunny rolling his eyes either. J takes Draco's hand probably because he doesn't look comfortable here.

"As we all know the past couple of weeks has been strange" North starts. "That's an understatement." J mutters exchanging a glance with Jack. "Yes… well, we all are glad to have Mr. Frost back with us." North says, as Bunny and J roll their eyes. "Well, most of us." jokes Bunny. "Got that right" J laughs, high fiving Bunny. I roll my eyes and Jack squeezed me tighter. "We don't know exactly what Pitch is up to, but we know he is messing with his nightmare sand, experimenting with it." North says. "No he's finishing my work… I started messing with the sand first" J admits. "I might know what he's working on." says Jack, "I've been in his head. he's working on a sand that can turn Immortals… well human. But he only has a small amount, enough for one of us."

Tempest's POV

"I was right he's finishing my work…" I say looking down. "Why would you work on something like that." Jack asks. "There was a time when I would have given anything to be human and forget all this" I say. I share a look with Ella, she knows about this. She nods in understanding "it doesn't matter now… but if he has my notes we are doomed" I state. "It depends on witch one of us he gets." says Ella, her voice full of dread, as she glanced up at Jack. "Not to mention he doesn't care who he hits but he will aim for one of us" Jack says. "I'll try to deflect the sand considering it's of my own design… Or at least take the hit" I state.

That night Draco held me in our bed all night. "No matter what happens don't get hit by that sand I beg of you" he pleads. "I'll try I can't promise anything but I'll try" I tell him as we fall asleep.

Ella's POV

He held me that night and he looked me in the eye. "I love you so much, no matter what, tomorrow don't get hit." he begs. "I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep." I whisper and let him hold me tighter.

The next day when I got up I noticed there was armor laid out with a note attached 'You'll need this'- Cue. I smile a little and put on the specially made armor, coating it in a thin layer of ice for extra protection. Jack comes in and I see that he also has armor on, "Hey snowflake." he greets. "Hey." I murmur quietly. "Yo dorks hurry up in there!" J shouts from the main room. I chuckle. "lets get this over with." I say. We walk into the main room and I see J has her usual black armor on and her twin swords strapped to her back. We hop in the sleigh and head straight there.

"I'm home" J mutters darkly. We hear a deep laugh, Pitch comes out of the shadows, and grabs me around the neck. "Dad you took something of mine" J says. "Yes thank you for your research daughter" Pitch says. "Let her go, Pitch." Jack demands. I choke out as he squeezes my throat tighter. "Dad, no, don't do this please" J pleads.

Sand circles me, forming ropes. "Oh, look, now you can't fight back." He smirked. A deep purple sand forms in his hand. My eyes widen and I attempt to get away, but it's useless. "Noooo!" I hear Jack shout. He places his hand on my throat, and the sand touches my skin. "Jack don't it won't work!" I hear J shout and a crash she must have tackled him.

I scream. It was agony, every pain I had ever felt as a human, tripled. "Elly hang in there." I hear just as I black out.

Jack's POV

I was forced to watch as Pitch hurt her. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Her silver hair turned black again. the ice on her armor melted away. She was human again "Fire! quick come on!" Cue shouts. Pitch had knocked over the candles. the curtains were in flames. A beam fell, "How are we gonna get to her?!" called Bunny. "Give me a minute." Cue shouted folding her wings. She gets through to Ella and comes back just as fast "lets go!" she shouts. I jump over the beam and run over to her, she had several bad burns that I could see. I scooped her up into my arms "Hospital, now." I say.

"Yeah" Cue agrees. We got out of there as fast as we could. I sat her down once we got outside and Cue called 9-1-1. She handed me a vial of red liquid that would let non believers see us as human. "How long will it last?" I ask. "About a week." she says, "I made it strong." she shrugs downing another vial of the same stuff. I kneel by Ella, one side of her face was marred by burns.

The ambulance gets here and we rush to the hospital. "Can I ride with her?" I ask. "Are you family?" the man asks. "I'm her fiance." he nods at me and I climb in. "I'm coming" Cue says firmly. "Do I need to ask?" the man asks. "I'm her best friend and you can't stop me" Cue tells the man. He nods and lets her inside the ambulance. "So now your friends again?" I ask with a smile. She doesn't answer for a minute "I never stopped, she's the one who denies it." Cue says looking down at her knees. I smiled at her a little. "Yet she played cards with you, even though she knew you would win." I say with a small smile.

"Draco just texted, her parents are on their way." She smirked. "Great, just great." I grone, the _last_ thing I wanted was to meet the parents. "Don't worry, dude, they love me, I got your back." she says reassuringly. "Thanks, Cue." "Any time, Jackie boy." she snorts. Ella groans and I go back to stroking her hair, for the rest of the twenty minute drive.

When we stopped I followed as they took her back to a room. I lifted her up into the bed, a whimper of pain escaped her lips. "Its okay, love, I'm right here." I whispered, kissing her forehead. The doctor came in then, and checked her out. "Hmmm, third, fourth, and fifth degree burns, bad bruises on the throat, and it wouldn't surprise me if there were bruises on her windpipe, She was _very_ lucky." He said, taking notes on his computer. A nurse came in and stuck an I.V. in her arm. "Pain meds." she explained before I could ask.

"Where is she?! Where is my little girl?!" Called a woman's voice. "I got your back, dude." whispered Cue. The woman rushed in, with a man, Draco not far behind. The woman froze in the door, she had bright blond hair, and Ella's Lapis like eyes. The man had dark eyes and Ella's ebony hair. "Who is _he_?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

Tempest's POV

"Who is _he_?" she asked, a snotty tone to her voice. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He introduced himself. "Why are you here?" She demanded, her confidence showing. "I - I ." he stuttered.

I stepped in front of him. "Hi, Marina, Its Tempest, remember me? This is Jack, He is Ella's fiance- Ah!, hold all questions till the end of the explanation! They have been through a lot together, he saved her from a hostage situation, he saved her from a burning building, he loves her, and by some miracle, she loves him just as much. He is my best guy friend. He really loves her, if you don't believe me, look at his eyes when he looks at her." They both stared at me shocked, while Jack looked at me thankfully, and Draco was smirking.

Then Ella groaned, "Mom, Dad?" She was still half way unconscious. They pushed Jack out of the way to get to Ella. "Hey, sweet heart." she murmured, stroking her face. "Mom?" she asked, her voice hoarse, "Yeah, sweetheart?" her mom replied.

"Where's Jack?"

Ella's POV

Pain, thats all I knew was pain, from the moment the sand touched my skin. As the pain went on, turning me more human by the second, I discovered that I could think around the pain. I felt things start to dim, I was no longer strong, I was no longer fast, I was no longer cold, I was human, the same human as before I died. I felt his arms around me, carrying me out of the building, he sat me down. "Cue! 911, now!" I hear him call. He cools off the burns on my face, but it did nothing for the pain inside. Every pain I ever felt as a human. The time I broke my ankle, the time I was pushed down the bleachers at school, three cracked ribs from that, the emotional pain when my sister died…

I was being lifted on a stretcher, into an ambulance. "Can I ride with her?" He asked. "Are you family?" the man asks. "I'm her fiance." "I'm coming." Cue says firmly. "Do I need to ask?" the man asks. "I'm her best friend and you can't stop me" Cue tells the man. I smirk a little on the inside. "So now your friends again?" He asked, I could hear the smile on his face. She doesn't answer for a minute "I never stopped, she's the one who denies it." Cue says. "Yet she played cards with you, even though she knew you would win." he says. 'Hey, I won some to'. I think to myself.

"Draco just texted, her parents are on their way." She said. "Great, just great." He grones, the _last_ thing he would want was to meet my parents. "Don't worry, dude, they love me, I got your back." she says reassuringly. "Thanks, Cue." "Any time, Jackie boy." she snorts. We hit a bump and a groan of pain escaped my lips. He started stroking my hair, I counted how long it was before we stopped, it was approximately twenty one minutes. He lifted me into a bed, and kissed my forehead.

I felt the sting as a nurse stuck an I.V in my arm. A few moments later I hear my mother. "Where is she?! Where is my little girl?!" She called. "I got your back, dude." whispered Cue. "Who is _he_?" she asked, a snotty tone to her voice. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He introduced himself. "Why are you here?" She demanded, her confidence showing. "I - I ." he stuttered. I wanted to stand up, and tell my mother she was out of place, but I couldn't move through the pain, that became my mission, to wake up. As I said I wanted to stand up, and tell my mother she was out of place, thankfully, Cue did it for me.

"Hi, Marina, Its Tempest, remember me? This is Jack, He is Ella's fiance- Ah!, hold all questions till the end of the explanation! They have been through a lot together, he saved her from a hostage situation, he saved her from a burning building, he loves her, and by some miracle, she loves him just as much. He is my best guy friend. He really loves her, if you don't believe me, look at his eyes when he looks at her." I was shocked for a moment, did she really pay that much attention?

At this moment, I broke through the pain enough to speak. "Mom, Dad?" It hurt to speak, Pitch had practically crushed my throat, I knew they heard me though. "Hey, sweet heart." Mom murmured, stroking my face. "Mom?" I asked, my voice hoarse, "Yeah, sweetheart?" mom replied.

"Where's Jack?" They were shocked, that much I could tell. Somehow I found the strength to open my eyes. He gripped my hand, "I'm right here, love, I'm here." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I squeezed his hand. "Stay." I commanded. He chuckled. "Always." he promised. He murmured something else, but I didn't catch it as the pain meds drove me under.

Draco's POV

I watched Tempest defend Jack, I couldn't help but smirk a little. Ella woke up, just enough to speak for a moment. I winced as we saw the extent of her injuries, three cracked ribs, a broken ankle, a concussion, burns and bruises covering every inch of her body. the right side of her face was marred by burns. Tempest, Jack and I chipped in together to fill her parents in on the whole story, long story short, they liked Jack much better afterwards.

The doctor said he was going to keep Ella under for a few days, until her condition was more stable. Jack practically refused to leave her side. I swear, he was jumpy too, like anyone who came up was a threat, not that I blamed him though, she was a lot more breakable now. I walked over to them, he turned to face me, "Oh, hey." he greeted. "Hey, she any better?" I asked. "The burns are healing well, everything else, not so much." He said, twiddling with a little black box.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the box. "What do you think, sherlock?" He rolled his eyes and opened the box to reveal a stunning ring, a large sapphire, surrounded by tiny diamonds on a silver band. "No thanks, sorry dude, but we're related, and honestly your not my type." I tried to say it with a straight face but failed, he rolled his eyes. "She'll love it." I say with a small smile. "Cue helped pick it out." he muttered. "Well of course she did, _you_ have no taste." I tease. He shakes his head, "The sad part is, it's true." he says solemnly, we laugh, then Cue comes in.

"Hey, boys. How is she?" She asked. "The burns and injuries she got after pitch hit her with the sand, there healing fine, but the ones before… somehow, the sand is forcing her body to relive all the major injuries she received as a human, the conclusion, the cracked ribs, her ankle, all past injuries." Jack explained. "But how-" I started, but he cut me off, "We have no clue." He gripped her hand. Then Bunny came in, the potion from Cue, made him look human, I must say, for a guy, Bunny had it going on. He had shoulder length black hair, bright green eyes, mussels I would kill for. "G'day, mates." he said cheerily. "Bunny." Cue and I greeted at the same time. Jack nodded to him, keeping his attention an Ella. Cue and I explained to Bunny about Ella's injuries. "Thats heavy, mate." Bunny shook his head. We all went outside to talk to North about it, Jack came too, seeing as he needed to ask North about it.

Ella's POV

I opened my eyes to an empty hospital room and immediately had to run to the restroom, where I was violently sick for about twenty minutes, before Cue came in. "Ella!?" She called. surprised. "In here." I called back weakly, vomiting in the toilet again. She walked in and started rubbing my back, it helped a little with the nausea. "Any better?" she asked. I nodded. "How are you even awake, they gave you enough pain meds to keep you under for a week? And how are you better?" She wondered out loud. I was going to answer, but was sick again. "Well, you're gonna need a shower now." she said, turning on the water. "Jack and the others are having a guardian meeting, Draco's getting pizza. Oh don't worry, he'll be back in an hour or so." she said, rolling her eyes at the face I gave her.

She helped me stand and get my vomit drenched clothes off. After my shower I felt much better, and I felt even better when I got out, the idea of pizza was amazing right now, but as soon as I smelled it, I had to run back to the bathroom. Afterwards, I was leaving the restroom, and I happened to catch a glimpse in the mirror, and there I was staring back at myself…. with a small, but definite bulge in my stomach.

I counted the days silently in my head, this wasn't possible. "You okay in there?" Cue called, interrupting my thoughts. When I didn't answer she came in to find me sitting on the floor, a box of toiletries in hand. "Oh, you're on _it_?" She asked. "No… Cue, I… I'm late."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I was sitting there in the middle of everything, "North, we have to keep Pitch away from her." I insisted, "Of course we do, but she is not our only responsibility. There are a lot of children who need some _fun._" He said. I give North a look that would have made Cue proud. Just then Cue burst in, "We have a big problem." was all she said. "Pitch?" I asked, standing up. "Nope, Come on!" she gestured, urgently. She drags me (almost literally) to Ella's room. Ella wasn't in the bed, then I hear a retching sound from the bathroom. "Cue, get in here!" called Draco. We ran into the restroom. "She's getting choked up and she can't breath." Ella was hunched over the toilet, violently getting sick, all of her injuries seemed to have healed.

Cue does this complicated maneuver that clears Ella's throat and makes her stop vomiting. "Thanks." she gasped out. "Yep." Cue says, "now explain to Jacky boy." she says. "Um…" she started, then turned bright red. "Explain _What_?" I asked. "Jack 320 years ago… remember my brother?" Cue says. My mouth drops as I remember Cue's human stepmother pregnant only after three days and how it ended badly… I look to Ella, I kneel down and embrace her. "You're gonna be fine, I promise." I whisper. Cue sighs "I'll try to find the research _she_ did and be back soon … Stay here" she says. I scoop up Ella and carry her to the bed.

A couple of hours later Cue comes back clutching several scrolls and a wooden box. "I think It would be best if we took her back to the pole, if dad finds out about this…" Cue says. "Yeah, I know… But…" I mutter. Ella suddenly twists out of my arms and runs back to the bathroom. I follow her, and pull her hair back, wishing I could do more. "Yeah I'll get to work you deal with that." Cue says walking off. Draco follows Cue and surprisingly it doesn't bother me that he's seen her like this. Ella leans back against me and groans. I start humming for no reason and I know that it's Cue's fault because I'm humming the old song… "Jack, can I ask you something?" she asks. "You just did, but sure" I say. We go into the bedroom, "If we can convince dad the sand killed her, we could hide her, and, focus on the more recent complications." Cue says to Draco. "That might work unless…" he says. "Don't even say it" Cue warned.

"We need to get her to the pole." she says. "Agreed." Draco and I says in unison. "I'm tired of getting vomit on my shirt." says Draco. Cue laughs "then take it off." she says smirking. Ella walks in and plops down on the bed, groaning. "You guys know that I can hear through the walls, right?" Ella murmurs. "I know and I don't care… Wait did you hear the… Other part?" Cue asks. "Yep, and I approve." she says. Cue nods "you weren't supposed to hear that" Cue mutters.

I chuckle and go over to Ella, "We're going to take you back to the pole, we can protect you better there." I say, Helping her stand. "Fine." she sighed. "You guys ready?" I asked Cue and Draco. "Yep." I scoop Ella up into my arms and Cue throws a snow globe. "North Pole." Cue says. We run through and we end up in North's workshop. "Jack?! whats the emergency?!" North exclaims. "Cue, explain to him." I say, carrying Ella to my room.

Tempest's POV

I explain the situation then start on the research while thinking of my brother. "I will succeed this time" I whisper to myself. Jack comes in. "She's asleep now." he says. I can hear the pain in his voice, "Jack I swear to you I will fix this." I say looking him in the eyes. "I know you will try." he says. "No I _will_ fix this no matter what I have to do" I tell him with convection. He nods, not believing it. "So you found anything?" he asks. "In the notes concerning my brother and what I saw with my own eyes was, they grow fast and strong, and within a month the child will be born… Jack it just might kill her, her body can't handle that kind of stress." I say. If my heart wasn't already in my stomach, it would have fell farther.

The look in Jack's eyes breaks my heart into pieces, "The child will survive… I'm working on a way to turn her back." I tell him. "I hope so." He whispers. We stay there all night, working on notes, digging through papers, researching. Around three in the morning Ella walked in and slid in next to Jack. "Hey kid." I say barely looking up. "Hey." she murmured. He pulled her close and kissed her head. "I was thinking…." she starts. "A dangerous thing, thinking is." I joke. She chuckled. "About names…. For a boy, Jackson." I roll my eyes. "chessy much?" I ask. "Deal with it." Jack grins. "For a girl, December, December Snow." Elly finishes. I roll my eyes. "Your names are cheesy." I say. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Like you could do any better" she says, teasingly.

Ella's POV

I'm going to be a mother, and after Pitch, that idea doesn't scare me. I sat there with Jack's arms around me, J was making fun of my names. "You seriously couldn't have picked a better girl name?" J asks. "Can it." I say. "Well, I figured out how you're better." Says J. "The baby is literally part of Jack, so it has his blood, he heals fast, so so will you, hopefully,that will help with when the kid is born." she explained.

Draco hasn't looked up at all just staring at this one scroll. "That scroll must be interesting." I tease. He glances up then continues reading. I chuckle. North comes in, Yawning. "What's for food?" He asks. I chuckle and Jack pulls me in closer. J points then looks down at the scroll she was reading when I walked in. I go in the other room to try and eat, but all I can manage is a piece of toast and a glass of water. "Uh…" Draco mutters pointing to something on his scroll. J leans over and whispers something to him. Jack comes over "Not hungry?" he asked, I shook my head. "You will be." J says. I pick up a pen and start sketching. "What you drawing" asked Jack. I shrug, moving the pen across the paper, creating the design for a bow and arrow. "Wow, thats nice." said J, passing by. I just shrug, adding an electronic grappling hook to one arrow design, and explosives to another.

"Ah hah!" J exclaims, holding up a very old piece of parchment. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Jack. "Very likely if I can read this bit in greek… Yep it's what you think it is" J says. "He laughs. "What is it?" I ask curious. "Something that will hopefully keep you alive and turn you back after Frosty Jr is born" J says grinning. "Frosty Jr? I think not." I snort. "Yeah, cause you had a better name." She teased. "Cue seriously don't" Jack asks. "Make me Frosty Sr" J laughs. I snort a laugh.

"Finally I was starting to think you didn't know how to laugh" J jokes. "Cue I honestly hate you right now" Jack says bluntly. "No you just want to Jack." J says quietly. Jack just nods avoiding Draco's eyes. I say, "Well, heres the awkward silence, what excellent boiled potatoes!" I laugh. J rolls her eyes at my antics and starts writing rapidly, Jack chuckles, and kisses me.

Draco's POV

This was strange… Good thing we've seen a case like this before. No matter how much I wanted to tease Jack, for not even being married yet… But what could I say I did the same thing only I don't have a kid. Ella looked awful, she kept getting thinner, she wouldn't eat. "Okay we have to find something you can eat." Tempest says. "I wonder if it eats like Jack?" I wonder aloud. "Brilliant!" Tempest exclaims. She pulls out a square of ambrosia. "Try this." She commanded Ella. Ella took the square and smells it. "Mhhh, smells good." She says. "That stuff and anything with ice in it was all Jack would eat when we were in school." Tempest says. She takes a bite. "Mhhh, pancakes." She groans. "You taste food that is comforting." I say. "I remember tasting my mother's homemade hot fudge cake from when I was human" Tempest says. "Cinnamon rolls." Jack and I say in unison. Tempest does a face palm, and I roll my eyes.

"Besides that, the only thing we had in common when we were younger was Pip." I say. The look in Jack's eyes became distant, more than likely remembering our death… "Oh, Jack, I found something out, Pip, she has a great, great, great, grandson." I say. "Really, who?" He asks. "Jamie."

He sits there stunned for a moment. "_Jamie?_" He demands, I nodd. "Wait you didn't know?" Tempest asks. He shakes his head. "We should tell him, I want to see the look on his face." Jack muses. "Yes! Please let me do this?" Tempest begs. "I suppose we could bring him here." I think out loud, we need all the help with this we can get.

"Or… I could kidnap him again" Tempests says. "That could be funny." says Ella. "I since dark thoughts… I so proud." Tempest says laughing. Ella snorts "okay go kidnap him." Jack sighs. Tempest grins and disappears. Ella laughs, but ends coughing. I clap the small of her back, clearing her throat.

Tempest comes back carrying a struggling sack. "let me go!" he calls. "Hide." She whisper giggles. "Stop struggling or else" Tempest threatens, distracting him from the noise while we hide.

Tempest's POV

They hide and I open the sack letting Jamie out. "What the heck is happening?" he demanded. "Jamie calm down I have to tell you something 'shocking'… Jack is getting married." I say loving the look on his face, priceless. "What?!" He exclaimed, "To Who?!"

"Ella." I tell him. "What?!" "He is also your great great great uncle, give or take a great." I look over at Jack, and Ella They are both suppressing laughter. "And there's another thing you're about to be a great-great-great uncle" I tell him. Then he passes out, we all die laughing. I wake him up "Jamie get up before I get the bucket of water Jack froze" I say. He jolts up, "don't you dare." he says. "Oh but I would" I say as everyone comes out. Jack was carrying Ella, he sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of Jamie. He looks so nervous… "Hey, kid." he says. "Yeah…?" Jamie asks looking worried. "Can I marry your sister?" Jack asks. "Only if you promise to take care of her." He says, glaring. "Awww that's so adorkable!" I say. "Shut it Cue" Jack says. Jamie goes over to Ella, "I'm so telling mom." he smirks. "You wouldn't" she says. "But I would" he says. "He's learned so much" I say. He tries to keep a straight face but fails. "Mom already knows" Says Ella, slightly smug.

"Dang it… Hmm then I'll tell _him_" Jamie says. "_Him?_" I ask, curious. "_Him _is the one person that will never approve" Jamie says. "Who?" I ask, intrigued. "our cousin who acts more like an overprotective older brother" Jamie says smirking. Elly looks worried he might do that. "You wouldn't." She glares. "Oh, then there's Sophie" he threatens. "Wow he's learned so well." I say. "Who is this cousin?" asked Jack. "Oh, his name is Hiccup." We all get choked up, except Ella. "_Hiccup?"_ Jack demands. "Um… yeah." "Well, looks like we're calling the family for help." says Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooohhh you're related to Hiccy boy now this will be fun" I say smirking evilly. "I hate you people." She says sarcastically. "No you don't you only want to" I say laughing. She rolls her eyes, then winces in pain. Fortunately Jamie didn't see because it looked like he was plotting. something. When no one's looking I send a message to Hiccup asking him to come to the Pole.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella's POV

Dam, this was painful, I had to be careful, Jamie was around, so I couldn't let on how badly it hurt. Jack squeezed my hand. "You hungry?" he asked. "Maybe a little." I shrug. "Only, I don't know if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?" I asked, he chuckled. He handed me a square of ambrosia, "Here you go." "Thanks." I said, kissing his cheek. "Ewww!" Calls Jamie. I have to laugh a little. I hate being helpless, I can't do anything to defend myself like this.

The doorbell rings and J answers the door, "oh hey come on in _Hiccup_!" she calls. "You Didn't!" I yell. She leads Hiccup in to the room "oh yes I did." J says, smirking. "Hello, Ella, anything you want to tell me?" He asks, arms crossed. I gulp… "No." I say. "She's pregnant and marrying Jack." J says. "What!?" he exclaims. He takes Jack by the ear and drags him into the other room. I laugh as I hear him scream like a little girl. "Hahahaha oh man ever since Hiccup went through puberty Jack hasn't been able to do anything to him or people he cares for." J comments. I chuckle.

Jack walks back in and sits down. "I don't want to talk about it." he mutters. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" J laughs. I hug him. "Oh, does the big baby need a hug?" I teased, kissing his cheek. Hiccup walks back in and glares at Jack. "Leave him alone, Hic." I say. He rolls his eyes. "Don't think you're off the hook, missy." He says, then toothless comes in, and sits on Hiccup. I laugh.

Jack has to leave every now and then to bring fun to the kids, J keeps me company, going through her old papers, trying to save my life…. Now that I say it, I realize just how breakable I really am right now. It's scarey.

A few weeks later, I'm huge, and I can't do anything on my own, I run out of strength, is seems, instantly. It's a good thing Jamie and Hiccup are here, I'm not sure the others could keep up without them. "You okay?" Asks Jack, wrapping his arms around me to cool me off, "Yeah." I say, leaning into his chest, but my stomach twists and I run to the bathroom.

"Elle…" Hiccup says. I was getting choked up again, J does that thing that clears my throat again. Hiccup watches, not knowing what to do. Jack starts rubbing my back. J leaves the room to calm Jamie and Hiccup follows. "Hey, you're okay." He whispers, holding my hair out of the way. I hear J start to shout at Bunny. He helps me stand, and he carries me into the other room. J and Bunny are deep in argument probably over Draco. It goes silent as we come in, he lays me down on the couch and covers me up. "You okay kid?" J asks. I moan in response, J sighs. Bunny leaves and I start to fall asleep.

Hiccup's POV

I watched as she ran to the restroom, not sure what to do, I went to help Cue with Jamie. "Jamie calm down this is normal, I promise" Cue tells him. "Is she telling the truth?" He asks, looking at me. "Sure is, kid." I say, with a small smile. Bunny comes in and has a very loud argument with Cue over Draco. Then Jack and Ella come back in, him carrying her, and they go quiet.

I watch, worried, she was like a little sister to me, when Jamie's parents adopted her as a little girl, I was sceptical, but now… I sigh for once in three years I don't know what to do. Ella falls asleep on the couch and Jack and I catch up. "So what happened between you and Ella?" I ask. "Um… long story actually." He chuckles with that nervous smile of his. "Tell me or I'll ask Cue and she probably has a video" I threaten. He chuckles and fills me in. Cue comes over "boys" she says sitting down. "Cue." We say at the same time.

"Bunny giving you a hard time?" I ask her. "You have no clue" she says. I glance at Draco, he's sitting there looking slightly uncomfortable… I have a feeling he heard what Bunny said.

Then Ella screams. She starts twitching uncontrollably, blood and vomit pouring from her mouth. She opens her eyes and releases another scream, the veins in her eyes popped, bruises forming all over her stomach, her face turning blue.

"Elle! She can't breath!" I exclaim. "It's coming… Get Jamie out of here!" Cue shouts, he leaves. "Jack, get her to the table _now_!" J shouts. I inject her with a tranquilizer remembering when Cue's brother was born.

It takes under an hour for the baby to be born, then Cue forces a potion down Ella's throat, covering her mouth so she can't spit up. "What's that?" I ask. "Something that will turn her into one of us again… Hopefully" Cue says. "Hiccup, take the baby in there, we need to focus." She says. I nod and take him, then I realize its a she.

Draco's POV

Tempest does a very complicated spell and there's a moon beam on Ella's face, her hair starts to turn silver. It takes 3 hours to complete the spell… "Now it's just a waiting game." Tempest says. We go in the other room, Jack carrying Ella, he lays her on the bed. Hiccup was in the chair, holding a little bundle, Jamie was looking over his shoulder.

I watched as Jack's eyes landed on his daughter for the first time. His exhausted, broken expression, became one of wonder, and fascination. He walked over to Hiccup and Jamie and took the baby in his arms for the first time. She had Ella's azure blue eyes, creamy skin, and Jack's white hair, and she definitely didn't look like a newborn. "I…" Tempest says, but then she just walks off. I follow her. "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned. "Nothing I'm fine." she says and I know she's lying. "Liar." I say, pulling her close. "I lost it, seeing her there, knowing that I might not be able to save her, and if I didn't it would be on me…" She trails off. "No it wouldn't" I say. "Yes it would just like my stepmom's death was on me." she says.

I grab her shoulders and turn her to face me "Never blame yourself for something you couldn't help." I growl in her ear, pulling her close. "Yeah, but, imagine how Jack's gonna be if she doesn't wake up." She whispered. "Draco, come with me, We need to talk about something." She says, dragging me out of the room, and into another, closing the door behind us.

"Three hundred years ago, when you were human, Jack… Jack had a lover, She was a human with ice powers, her name was Elsa. The night you died, Elsa used her magic to bring the two of you back, but thought it didn't work, cause she couldn't see you, Elsa died of old age, her sister Anna, had a child with Pip's son, Kristoff, Who is Jamie's great great great great grand father. Elsa has been waiting for the right time to see Jack, and she found it, Draco… Ella is Elsa's reincarnate, they found each other again." Tempest says. "Wait… Jack had a girlfriend?" I ask. "Yes but that's not the point… The point is that if she dies again then no matter what anyone does she won't come back again." she says.

Jack's POV

I held my daughter for the first time, walking over to Ella. "Hey sweet heart, this is your mom." I cooed. Cue and Draco come back in "has anything happened yet?" Cue asks. "No." I murmured. "Little December." I murmured, then Ella groaned. "Hmm hopefully that's a good sign" Cue mutters. "Cue, can you hold her for a moment?" I ask, holding out December. "Uh no bad idea." Cue says. "I'll take her" Draco says, "trust me I won't do anything." and he takes her, he smiles at her a little. "Aww, she's just like me." I laugh, "She's got everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers!" Cue rolls her eyes. I sit down and whisper to Ella. "Hey, love, you gotta wake up, I can't take care of our daughter without you." I whisper. Then I hear a voice whisper, "Sure you can." I jolt back and she has a grin stretched across her face. "It's starting to work look" Cue says, and you can see her turning back to what she was as an Immortal. My eyes widen as I realize who she looks like… Elsa.

"Hey dude you're drooling." Cue says. I give her a dirty look, leaning down and kissing Ella's forehead. Then I turn back to Cue, "Explain, _Now._" I say. "Ella is Elsa's reincarnate, stupid" Cue says. "What!? And You _Didn't _Feel the need to tell me!?" I yelled, angry. "Calm down I wasn't sure until a little while ago, as in five minutes ago!" She exclaimed. Then I punched her and she threw me out the window.

I sighed, When I remembered Elsa, when I got my memories back, I was devastated, but then I met Ella, and things started to get better. Now I have them both… "Jack if you're done sulking get back up here!" Cue shouts. "I'm not sulking!" I call, for the first time in three hundred years, I felt complete. "Than get up here! Now!" she shouts. I go back up and sit next to Elle.

Ella's POV

I wake up to see Jack punch J, and she to throw him out the window. I quickly close my eyes, deciding it better to stay asleep. I hear J yelling then the door opens and closes… So either she left or Jack came back upstairs. He sits down next to me, stroking my hair. "Hmmm, thats nice." I sigh. "Hey, you awake?" he whispers. "Nope." I reply, with a chuckle. "Liar" I hear J say. I smirk "See, she's awake if she's smirking." Draco says. I sit up, groaning, wow, I was sore. "Told ya she was awake" J says rolling her eyes. Jack pulls me close, muttering in my ear. "God, I love you." I let him hold me tighter. "Well,now all we have to worry about is Pitch." Draco says gloomily. J nods "Maybe I can hold him off for a while…" she mutters. "Actually, I had an Idea." says Jack. "What's that?" I ask. "Hide you, you and the baby." he says. "Hmm that might work" J says. "The baby, Where is she?" I ask. "Right here" Draco says handing her to me. "Hey." I coo. She smiles looking like she's 4 months old. "She will grow till she reaches the physical age of eightteen, then she will stop growing, she is a born immortal." Cue explains. Draco nods "just as someone else did once…" he mutters. I hold her until she falls asleep, Jack holding me.

"No…" J mutters in her sleep. Draco wakes her up. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," She muttered. "You wanna go to my suite?" Jack asked, "I have a surprise for you." He whispered. he leads me to our room, and takes the baby. "Close your eyes." I sigh and close them, and he leads me to the spare bedroom, "Open them." He whispers. A nursery. "How?" I ask. "While you were out, I needed something to do." He says.

Tempest's POV

Elly and Jack leave probably to do something dirty… "Are you really okay?" Draco asks, again. "Uh huh" I say far beyond answering him. "Just relieved" I say. He smiles and I can't help but stare "what?" he asks. "Nothing" I say. He kisses my head, pulling me close. "You did good, thanks for punching Jack for me." He says. "I threw him out the window before you could kill him." I laugh. He chuckled, "I gotta admit, cute kid." he says.

I just shrug "I've seen better" I joke. I roll my eyes, as he laughs. I stare off into the distance thinking of my brother and others… I chuckle, remembering the last time I saw him. Draco seems to be sharing my thoughts, "want to go see him?" he asks. "Yeah" I agree and we fly towards Cupid Island where my brother is. "Hey, kid." I say walking up to him. "Oh hi" Martin says, Martin looks a little like me but he has brown hair and blue eyes like his mom. He also dresses like all the other Angels of Cupid… In white, no shirt. "Still obeying the dress code?" I ask. "Still disobeying it?" he asks. "No I'm ignoring it" I say smirking. "Nice black." He says. I roll my eyes "nice white… There's another situation like your's" I tell him, and I explain what was going on and what had happened.

"So she lives when you let my mom die… Of course" he mutters. "Martin I told you I wasn't able to finish the formula on time…" I say. "I know… You still let it happen" he says. "Look at me Martin Irvin Regulus Black! I know it was my fault! I know this! I barely tolerated her! But I wouldn't have let her die! So stop blaming me cause I already blame myself!" I yell. Draco puts his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Martin sits in his chair heavily for he had stood up "I…" he says. "Look, I'm sorry, we all have resentment" he says. "I know little brother." I say. We hug, let's go, kid. We go back to the pole, bunny complaining how crowded it is now.

"Shut it Bunny" I say throwing him a dirty look. Jack and Ella were in the parlor, holding December. Jack looks up "hey Martin. " he says. "Hey, Jack, may I? I've never seen anyone like me before." He asks. Jack shrugs and shows him the baby. "Awww. She looks just like you, I mean in a good way." he said as I laughed. I roll my eyes "Hope she doesn't look like Jack, considering how ugly he is" I laugh. He rolls his eyes, Draco slaps him upside the head. Ella takes the baby, "Gimmie my kid if your gonna get into it." she jokes. Draco and Martin start laughing and I, and we get strange looks. Ella smiles.

"Okay what's wrong none of you have laughed like that since that day." Jack says, and we just shrug. Ella starts making faces at the baby, December lets out a clear, ringing, melodic laugh. We all look shocked and then I smile a genuine smile. She laughs again, causing us all to laugh.

It's been so long since I've felt this happy or relaxed really not happy… Happyish. Then Dec sits up, on her own, "awww, I remember when Martin did that" I say. He rolls his eyes, and helps Dec stand, she had the cutest little determined look on her face. "Awww" everyone says this time. Ella walks with her, supporting her back, and catching her when she fell.

"Hate to break this up, but we still need to figure out where we're gonna hide Ella and Dec." I say, instantly sombering the mood, if we succeeded in this, _none of us _would be able to have any sort of contact with them for years, at least until Dec could fight for herself. Ella has a distant look on her face, no one hated this more than her and Jack.

"What about the island?" Draco suggested. "_Island?_" Ella asked. "Theres this little island, not far from bunny's place, we could keep you there, and we could be there fast, if anything happened." I explained, considering it… "It could work, theres no one else there, so they would be alone, which is a good and bad thing, pick your poison though, I guess." I said, waving a stuffed bird at December. I must admit, as much as I made fun of the name, it fits, I can't imagine her with any other title.

Draco's POV

I watched the look in Tempest's eyes… She hadn't looked that caring in forever. Ella was packing her things, Jack was holding Dec, talking softly to her. I go hug Ella, "I'm gonna be honest, I'm gonna miss you, you keep him quiet." I say gesturing to Jack. "I know a way to shut him up" J mutters… He must have done something again. I roll my eyes, and she sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh. Ella looks down, sitting there on the ground was Jack's little black box, and I don't think he dropped it on accident. She picked it up and examined it as I exchange a look with Tempest. She opens it and gasps, I notice Jack smirking in the background. "Ohh Jacky boy did listen to me" Tempest laughs. "Can it." she says. Tempest rolls her eyes and I laugh. "Congrats, Elle," I smirk. "Yeah congrats Elly" Tempest smirks. Ella rolls her eyes. I roll my eyes and pull Tempest towards me partly because if a fight started I'd need to keep her from killing someone. Ella slides the ring on her finger.

When the time comes, Ella hugs Jack tight, whispering in his ear. They kiss and Jack says bye to Dec. "Come on times wasting" Tempest calls.

Ella's POV

"I love you." I whisper, pulling away. He pulls me back and whispers, "I know. I will come for you, I promise." He whispers, letting me go. "Come on Elly if we don't leave now we'll never leave," J says exasperated. I pull away," "See you in a few years," he whispers. J rolls her eyes exasperated. I take her hand. There's darkness and then were in a cabin. "See you soon," she says as I set dec on the floor. "Not soon enough," I mutter, pulling her in for a hug. She is stiff with surprise, but then hugs me back. "It's fine, kid," she says. she breaks away. "Latter, kido," she says, pinching Dec's cheeks. "Yeah well I might be able to check in every couple of years," J says, "anyway bye," she disappears. I walk around, seeing the house, it was fully stocked.

There was a note on the freezer door: Hey kid don't worry about food for Dec I remember everything Jack liked to eat when he was younger-J/Cue/Tempest.

I smiled. "Momma?" came a voice, I jumped. "Momma, where daddy?" Dec asks. I have no clue what to say to that so I decide on the truth or part of it anyway "We won't be seeing daddy for a while" I say.

One year later.

I watched as she ran along the beach. "She gotten bigger," I hear a voice from behind me. "J?" I ask turning around. "Well who did you expect the Easter Bunny?" she asks laughing. "Hey! He checks in every now and then," I laugh. "Yeah I know he's the only one besides me who can… Soon she'll be able to fight," J says solemnly. "A few more years," I sigh. "Then you two can come home to Frosty," J says. I smile, "How is he?" I ask. "Lonely, bored, tired of this crap, and distracting himself by creating blizzards and annoying me to no end" she says. I chuckle sadly. "Will you give him this?" I say, handing her a letter, and a couple of pictures. "Yeah maybe that will get him to leave me alone," J says taking them. "thanks." I say.

"No prob" she says, than Dec notices her. "Aunt J!" Dec cries, running towards us. "Hey kiddo" J laughs picking her up. I smile, and snap a picture. "Okay no pics I take pictures I'm not in them" J says. "You're in this one." I say, stubbornly. She rolls her eyes and Dec laughs. "Tell daddy I says I love him." she giggled. I told her why Jack wasn't here, he was protecting us… Even if it made me want to cry. "Speaking of your daddy he sent you something" J says pulling a music box out of her coat pocket. She opened it and a slow sweet tune played. "Ooohhh pretty music" Dec coo's. I smile, J checks her watch "I've got to go now," she says setting Dec down. "Bye." I say, hugging her. She waves and walks off.

Jack's POV

I sat there, looking at a picture of Ella and December, the day she was born. "Hey, Frosty," Says Cue, entering. "Hey," I say. "Here this'll make you feel better," she says handing me a letter and some photo's. I open the letter,

Jack,

I know it's been a while, hey, I was feeling Down the other night and Dec came in and made me feel better, the same way you would, she started tickling me! Just like you… She gets prettier every day. She asks about you a lot, and I tell her. I sent some pictures, I hope you like them. I miss you, and the others. Tell them that for me would you? Take care of your self, take regular baths and make sure to floss, tooth will kill me if I let you get away with not. I'm starting to teach her to fight a little bit, she can do back flips like a boss. She has your hair, I think about it every day. I've got to go, miss you, hope to see you soon.

All my love, Ella

I smiled.

9 years passed.

Tempest's POV

I went inside the cabin not bothering to knock. I stood there for a moment, shocked, the place was torn to pieces. "Ella!?" I yelled, panicked. "December!?" I called, searching the house, no one had been here in years. Crap I knew I shoulda shown up more dangit. I popped into the pole. "She's gone!" I exclaimed. "What?!" exclaimed Jack. "She's gone, they both are! No one has been in that cabin for years." I say. "Pitch" Jack growls, "let's go" he says. I nod and we take off picking Draco up on our way.

We get to dark castle. "Where are they!?" Jack snarled, as Pitch came out. "What?" asked my dad, looking genuinely confused. "_Ella." _he growls. "Oh… her. I have no clue, I thought she died," Pitch said. "Dad since when does anyone actually die?" I ask. He shrugs. Then the cages fall, trapping us. "I thought she was dead, but I'm so glad you stopped by," he sneered. I roll my eyes "Nice one dad." I say, drolly. "I quite thought so." he smirked. "Try getting out this time," He says. I roll my eyes and sit down. Then I hear a yell. "Woo Hooo!" A young girl comes running in sliding on a thin sheet of ice that she was creating in front of herself.

"Dec!" I call out. The young woman looked up and shown a deep smirk, I couldn't help but think how much it was like Jack's. Now I was mad at my dad and disappointed, "what happened to never lying to me dad?" I ask. He actually looks surprised. "Oh, he didn't know, We made sure of that." Dec smirks, "He did believe we were dead."

"Where's your mom Dec?" I ask. "She's coming, she wanted to make an entrance." Dec rolls her eyes. "Knowing Elly it'll be an entrance alright" I mutter. "I can hear you." I whipped around and Ella was sitting in the window sill. "Miss me?" she smirked darkly. I look at Jack he was drooling… Again. "Jack you're drooling man" I smirk. Ella hid a small smile. He wipes drool from his face and glares at me. I smirk. She stood up. "Dec, why don't you do the honors, they know what _I_ can do." She said. "Okay" Dec said and I watched with a raised eyebrow. She closes her eyes and thick ice forms, encasing a small area where Pitch was standing.

"Wow I'm impressed, hey Elly unlock this cage will ya?" I ask. She throws us the keys and I unlock it. Jack runs over to Elly and I roll my eyes. They kiss and Dec and I gag at the same time. I roll my eyes "hey not at all sorry to break up the love fest but can we go now?" I ask. "Dito." said Dec with a wink. I erase Pitch's memory of the last hour and I get us all out of there.

We poof back to the pole, where Jack and Ella start to catch up, making out every couple of words… ew. I teach Dec to play cards, I even let her win one hand. "This is fun" she says. I grin "yeah especially when you beat Jack because he's a sore loser," I say. "Really?" she asked, stroking a fake mustache. "Really, he'll never admit it though," I say. "Plans forming…." she said. I laughed. "I can't decide if you're more like her, him or me." I chuckled. "You," she laughs. I can't help but smile at that. "I need to eat." she muttered, going to find food. "She is a lot like you, you know." said Ella walking out. "Oh, done with the baby daddy?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes. I just laugh plans forming for a prank later.

December's POV

I watched my mom as she saw her lover for the first time in ten years. I saw the look in her eyes when she looked at my father… It was the same look that Julian gave me… Well, Julian is my flame throwing boyfriend that my mom doesn't know about. "So you have a boyfriend?" J asks reading my mind. "So you read minds?" I ask. "Sorta." she smirks. "What!" Jack exclaimed, walking in. "Oh, hey, daddy-O." I smirk. "Ooohhh Jacky boy needs to read a parenting book" J smirks. I smirk. "Look, frost, you may be my dad, but don't think for a moment that you know me, you missed everything, and I understand the reasons, but I have my reasons too." I saw the hurt in his eyes, "But we can change that." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Wow, she told you" J said. Jack rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile. J walks off than drags my mom back with her yelling to leave her alone. "Ahh, just like the old days. _JOY," _ Jack joked. J slapped him upside the head after dropping my mom. "Yep, kid, learn that this is normal," mom joked. "Especially since we constantly fight," J adds. "Yep," Mom sighs.

Later that night there's a celebration for mine and my moms return. I eat a lot of cookies, Bunny was there, he pranked Jack… I laughed, a lot. Mom and J argued some but Jack and Draco break them up. "Just like old times," the joke keeps surfacing. J rolls her eyes "and then you realize we're all immortal so old times had have to been at least 100 years ago," J laughs. "Ha, yeah…" Mom muses, Jack smiles and kisses her cheek, causing her to turn beet red. "Will you ever stop blushing when he does that?" Draco asks. "Nope," Jack grins. "Dorks," J mutters. "And proud…" Jack drawls. "You stole that from me…" J mutters darkly, and Jack takes a step back. "Backing off," he says, hands up. "Exactly," she smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's POV

I was happy, I was going to have a family again. But first things first I need to officially mary Ella… I wonder if Cue will do the ceremony. Dec was just like her mom, but more like me in more ways than I care to admit. And that whole thing about a boyfriend what's that about? Well, she is a girl… I probably won't like him anyway. When my staff started going haywire, I knew something was up, then I saw Dec giggling. I looked around Ella just shrugged Draco just looked at Cue and Cue was smirking? "What's happening?" I asked confused. Then my face was covered in ice. "Awww, come on!" I laughed. "I told you it'd work!" Cue laughs. Ella is holding back laughter. Even more ice covers my face and there's more laughter. "Really, Elle?" I demand. She shrugs, running away. I shake my head in her direction with mock scorn.

I chase after her as fast as I can she's so not getting away. We end up having a massive snow ball fight. After the snow ball fight we have a guardian meeting. "So, Ella, good to have you back," says North. Cue just nods not paying attention at all. "Good, this is the best I've felt in years," I smiled, kissing the side of her head. "Dude save the PDA for later," Cue says. "The What?" asked December, confused. "Public Displays of Affection," Cue explains. "Oh…" she gags, I laugh. "Exactly," Cue mutters. I laugh with Elle at our daughter's expression.

"Yeah whatever she's back," Cue mutters. Ella sighs, I smile. Cue rolls her eyes and Draco shrugs. "Who?" asks Dec. "Don't try to understand it's too confusing," I mutter. Dec just shrugs and goes back to her book. Cue starts sketching acting like she's ignoring everyone but really she's not. Dec starts a card game and I get beaten… Yep just like her mom and Cue… Cue and Draco eventually go home and I'm left alone with Ella and Dec. "So, we're mostly alone…" I start. "Sorry," she giggles, "Nope," I smirk. I scoop her up and carry her to the bedroom.

December's POV

I gag as he carries my mom to the bedroom. Today had been strange I still don't know what to make of it. I smile and bunny shows me to my room. It's simple but beautiful. "Your dad designed it," he said, "with some help," he said. "It's perfect," I smiled… Bunny left me alone in my room where I collapsed upon the bed. I yawn, exhausted.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear it, a knock at my window, I open it, but theres no one there. I shrug and turn back to my bed, Then a hand clamps down over my mouth. I try to scream, but the hand prevents that, "No, no struggling, thats a good lass, you aren't going to resist," he says, replacing his hand with a gag and tying my hands behind my back, he slides a cuff on my wrist that stops me from using my magic, then at my throat, is an all too familiar hook…

A small whimper escaped my lips, I knew he was relishing in my fear. He threw me over to one of his men who scooped me up and threw me out the window. All I heard was the rushing wind and my own muffled screams. I landed on the deck of his ship with a thud, I pulled against the ropes but had no success.

Tempest's POV

The next day I showed up at the pole and instantly know something was wrong. "Everything okay?" I asked, warily. "Yeah, everythings fine," Ella shrugs, "Hey, J? Can you go tell Dec to get up, she never sleeps in this late," Ella asks. "Sure," I shrug, walking down the hall. "Dec!? Your mom said to get up!" I and, "Dec?" I opened the door and gasped, the room was a wreck! "Ella! Jack! Get in here!" I yelled, slightly panicked. "What's wrong!?" they asked, rushing in. "Have a look," I said, having a look around. I closed the door, on the back was a note, pinned to the door with a old dagger.

Pan, as you can see, I have taken your little girlfriend. If you want to see her again, come to my ship and surrender yourself, Come alone and unarmed, remember, it's her neck on the line. Come or she will be sleeping at the bottom of the Never sea.

Captain James Hook..

I watched as Ella attempted to hold herself together, she was visibly frustrated. "Do you know this guy?" asked Jack, putting his arm around her. "We've met," she says stiffly, "Pan on the other hand, I have no clue," she whispers. "Maybe thats the boyfriend she was referring to." I wondered out loud. Then I realized, "Ha! Pan, Hook? It has to be Peter Pan!" I chuckled. "Oh No," Jack complaints. "What?" asks Ella, confused. "Pan and I have… a history," he says vaguely. He elbowed her, knowing what she was thinking. "So you swing both ways?" she smirked and I let a chuckle slip. "Lets just say that we are to much alike to get along," he explains. "What do we do?" Ella asked. "All we can do is wait for him to show up and find the note," I sighed, we didn't know how to get to neverland.

A moment later the wind blew the window open. "Dec, you're never gonna believe this!" said a voice as a red headed boy flew in. At first he looked around in confusion, then he saw us, one thought ran through my mind: Hubba! hubba! I see what she likes! "Dec?" he asked, his expression becoming more serious. I held out the note for him to read his blue eyes scanned the paper, "he's got her Pan," I say. He grits his teeth, "okay let's go T," he says. "Not without us," Jack grumbles. "Oh, hey, Frost, long time no see," the ginger smirks.

"Let's go you dweebs!" I shout. Peter jumps out the window. "Will the lovely lady be requiring pixie dust?" Pan asked, gesturing to Ella. Jack puts her arm around her "no," he states, glaring. I roll my eyes as I jump out the window unfolding my wings as I go. "How do we get there?" asked Ella, who was holding on to Jack. "Just fly towards the second star!" he called.

Peter's POV

I will kill him if he so much as touches my December… As we pass through the barrier between realms, I think of the irony, I hated Frost, but I loved his daughter… She was beautiful in every way, kind, skilled, funny, smart… I loved her. We reach Neverland and see the pirate ship… I'm gonna kill Hook. "This way!" I called. We flew towards the ship.

December's POV

After I hit the deck, couple of hook's men grabbed me and put me inside a sack, tying it shut. After what seemed like forever I heard a commotion and someone shouted "He's coming!" Someone grabs me and ties the sack so that it is suspended over the ocean. I tried to scream again, but it was no use, I could only hope I had been loud enough for someone to hear me. Without my magic, I was helpless.

Jack's POV

We got there and I heard something that sounded like a muffled scream. "MMMmmph!" I looked over and hanging over the water is a squirming sack, thats where the screams were coming from. "Hook! Let her GO!" Pan snarled. "Are you going to make me boy?" Hook asked. "Yes, I am!" he growled, drawing his dagger."Let her go or I _will_ kill you, I'm not playing anymore games!"

Then Ella went off "You sir are going to release my daughter immediately! You bloody pirate," she scowled. Hook looked amused, then turned back to Pan. "You want her Pan? Well go and get her!" he yelled, throwing a dagger and slicing the only rope holding the sack holding Dec above the water.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell, Peter ran and dove off the side of the ship, not caring about the sharks circling. "Hook," Cue growls. "Ah Tempest your sister is still working for me ya know," he laughs. "What Gabrielle does is none of my business," she snapped. When Peter came back up to the surface gasping for air, keeping a tight grip on the sack, He sat it on a rock and started to untie her.

"Fire!" Hook yelled, a cannon fired and shot a net in their direction, hitting Peter and dragging him under the water. I jumped over the railing and into the water, grabbing his dagger from the sea floor. I started to cut the weights off of the net so he could go to the surface. He got free and we swam to the surface and joined the fight. He ran, well flew to protect Dec, my sights on the other hand were on the pirate fighting Ella. I flew over and hit the man with my staff, freezing him solid.

I briefly saw Cue striking down pirates as she faced a girl that just barely resembled her. The girl had bright red hair and wings that seemed to be made of fire. They fought as if to kill the other… Cue hates fighting anyone she's related to… I wonder what happened between them? Then the girl winks at Cue and starts fighting the pirates! "Sorry guys, family is more important!" she laughs. Cue grinned for the first time in ages, like a real grin. I grabbed Ella and rose up into the air, Peter picking up Dec, who was still bound and gagged, he flew to the beach, the rest of us following, Draco pulling Cue so that she came too. "Gabby! Come if you want to live!" Cue called out. The girl jumped into the air, spreading her flame like wings. We flew back to the island.

December's POV

Peter held me in his arms and flew me back to the island. He sat me down on the beach. He pulled the gag away from my mouth and kissed me softly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he demanded. "No I- I'm fine," I whispered, my voice hoarse from swallowing sea water. I buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed, his voice weak with relief.

"December!" someone yelled, I looked over and my mom was running over, the others not far behind. Peter stepped away, to let my mom in, she hugged me tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Are you hurt?!" she asked frantically. "I'm fine, Mom, Peter, you _mind_ untying me?" I asked, amused. "Oh, yeah!" he said, drawing his dagger and severing the ropes binding my hands and feet. "Thanks," I whispered. He gave me a small smile. "Any time, love."

Mom helped me stand up and the others took turns hugging me. "You okay?" asked Jack. Just to make him feel good, and to make Peter uncomfortable, I said, "Yeah, thanks, _Dad_," I smiled, he smiled, Peter made a face, ahhh, I love my family. J punched me in the arm "What was that for?" I ask. "For getting captured and dating a dweeb like Petey boy there," she said then she hugged me. "He's not _that_ big a dweeb," I said. "Ahhh, but he is a dweeb," she smirks, earning an elbow from him.

"And yes he is you didn't know him as a freshman at GTA, when your dad and I were seniors." J smirked. "What? You never told me that," I say, looking to him. He scratched the back of his neck, "Well, your dad and I have... well, a bit of a history," he chuckled. "I was his student guide, we hated each other," Jack smirks. "Wait, _hated,_ as in past tense?" Peter chuckled. "I still hate you just not so much after today," Jack explains.

"Did not help that Peter followed us everywhere," J laughs. "Hey, I was little!" he defended. "You never grow up, literally," J smirks. He just shrugs like what am I supposed to do about it.

I laughed and took his hand in my own, He smiled softly. "You guys can stay at my place for a while, if you need," he offered. "I need to go and catch up with someone," Gabrielle says with a small smile. "Yes, yes you do Gabby… and I know who," J smirks. Gabby blushes, "shut it, J," she mutters, flying off. Peter takes my hand and pulls me through the jungle, the others following not far behind.

"Okay I have to ask who is she going to catch up with?" Jack asks. J smirks "Oh you know him… I mean it's just _Hiccup_," J laughs. "What!?" mom exclaimed, "oh, he is gonna get hell for this, after what I did!" J just smirks.

"Yeah they met in school she was what two years younger than the rest of us," J says. "Oh, he's got a girl," Jack chortled. "Yeah you'd have known if you hadn't been drooling over Rapunzel day in and day out," J smirks. Mom snorts "really?" mom asks. "Oh yeah even though she was engaged to Eugene," J says smirking. "You swore never to speak of this again," Jack mutters embarrassed. "Nope I promised not to tell Bunny, you didn't say anything about anyone else," J says. Peter and I I see the look on Peter's face. "Oh, No, don't you dare!" I squeal as he scoops me up into his arms laughing and jumps up into the air at top speed.

I can hear J laughing and holding Jack back. "Peter! Get me down!" I exclaim, holding on for dear life, squeezing my eyes shut tight. "What's the fun in that?" he asked, laughing. "Peter! I'm scared of heights!" I cried, holding tighter. "Hey, it's okay, I won't let you fall, I swear," He says in my ear. "Besides, I want to show you something," he whispers, flying farther inland. As we near a large tree he whispers, "close your eyes," he lands, "open them," he whispers. I open them and we are standing in a well built tree house. "I built it in case you ever came to Neverland," he says, nervously. "Do you like it?" he asks, I look around the small house, it was as if it were built for me, which it was. "Wow," is all I can think to say, "I love it," I whisper and he breaks into a smile. He pulls me in, "I love you, Dec, six hundred and fifty years of waiting for you," he whispers, his lips brushing my earlobe. It sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

Tempest's POV

"Jack calm down!" I say holding him back. "No, he can't have her!" he exclaimed. "Jack he already has her now calm down, we'll find them!" I exclaim pinning him to the ground. "Fine," he says, gritting his teeth. "Exactly, now I'm going to let you up so don't do anything stupid," I say. "Fine," he spat. I let him up and released him. "Lets go find them," I say, starting the trek through the jungle.

We found them making out in a we'll built tree house looking as if it was built just for Dec, which it probably was. I climb up first and my eyes pop out at the sight that greeted me, a heated make out session, Peter had her pushed up against the wall and she was running her hand through his hair. "Wow," I mouth the words, and I feel my ears go red. I climb back down. "They're not up there," I say. "Liar," Jack accused, climbing the ladder. "Peter's about to die," I mutter. "Dad!" I hear Dec complain. I let a chuckle slip. "Never touch her again!" Jack yells. I laugh "I told him they weren't up there… Well mentally at least," "I think that should be her choice!" Peter yells back. I climb up there and grab the back of Jack's hoodie to keep them from tearing each other apart. "Jack calm down! Now!" I shout. Ella waves her hand and he passes out.

I look at Peter who's breathing hard from trying to keep Jack off him "idiot," I say walking off. Ella gives Peter a long hard look, "Make sure you don't let him see you next time, Oh, don't give my that surprised look, Dec, I was a teenager once too, where do you think that you came from?" I snorted at Elly's antics. "Yeah besides the first time I got caught sneaking off to see Draco I was punished within an inch of my life… After that let's just say I never got caught again," I say smirking, I laugh at the looks on their faces.

"So seriously don't let him catch you, and you Peter you should just watch your back from now on," I say smirking. "In more ways than one," says Draco, wagging his eyebrows. I clap a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles. "What do you mean?" Peter asks. "Oh nothing really just the dad test," I say smirking. "The dad test?" Peter and Dec ask in unison. I smirk, "It's the test every dad gives the potential boyfriend, they vary in how it's done but the ends the same either he approves or disapproves of the boyfriend," I explain. "Oh god, I'm in for it," he says. "That's what I said when I was confronted by Pitch," Draco says.

"Well, I do know the island better than him, should I run?" he asked. "No you'll have to do it eventually either now or when you ask him if you can marry her," I say smirking. "Wait, What?!" Dec exclaimed. I laugh, "Jack's 608 years old he's really old fashioned," I say laughing. Dec gulps and whispers, "RUN!"

Peter's POV

I'm so dead, Jack hates me and now he knows I'm dating his daughter… Well no matter what happens I will win his approval for Dec. When Jack wakes up I prepare for the worst mentally… "Come with me," he tells me glowering. I gulp and follow him "what?" I ask. He smirks "You're going to fight me," he says. Crap I've never beaten him in a fight ever. "Dad don't do this," I hear Dec beg, which strengthens my resolve. "It's okay I'll do it," I say. Jack smirks and does a bring it gesture.

The fight lasts two hours and I end up in my underwear tied to a tree… Just like the old days. I glare at Jack "really this old trick?" I ask. He grins and shrugs "used to it took only fifteen minutes to do this you've matured somewhat," Jack says, that had to hurt to admit. "Soo?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Ugh fine you can date her but if you hurt her I will kill you without mercy," he threatens, I gulp.

"Now it's really like old times seeing Petey boy tied to a tree in his underwear… I remember he used to wear briefs with fairies on them," J muses. "This is so embarrassing," Dec groans, but then she looks at me and can't stop the giggles. "Can someone untie me now?" I ask. "Nope," she laughs uncontrollably. J throws a knife cutting the rope, yep just like school. "Nice undies," Dec giggles. I grab my tights and pull them on. I roll my eyes at her ridiculousness. I pull my shirt on man I do not need every fairy in Neverland staring at me, Dec I don't mind, but geez, Tink is such a stalker.

December's POV

When I finally stopped laughing I was mad at Jack how dare he do that to Peter even if it was funny, really funny. I chuckled to myself. "Ah memories," J says. I smirk and Peter comes in, "not all of them embarrassing," Peter mutters. "No, just most," I smirk. "Hey after that year it was fine boring mostly but fine," Peter says. "That's what happens when you get a taste of what me and the old gang was like," Jack smirks. "The old gang?" Mom asks. "Me, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Draco after a while, Hiccup, and Eugene also after a while," J explains. Oh, yes, the school days," Peter laughs.

"That reminds me Jack I got a letter from Rapunzel inviting us over there for some unknown reason," J says. "Cool, I want to meet your school friends," Mom smirked. "Uh no you don't," Jack muttered. "Oh man you're worried they'll do something to embarrass you," J mocks. "No, its just, Oh, fine!" he exclaims, "gives me the perfect chance to show off," he smirks. "Of course idgit," J mutters. I walk into the other room, in just a matter of days, my life had changed drastically.

Jack's POV

A few days later we went to Rapunzels man this was going to be embarrassing. The castle was dressed to impress, "Hey, punz!" Called Cue. "J!" Rapunzel calls back and the girls hug. Then Merida comes over and there's more hugging then Cue says, "Guess what Jack has a fiance and a kid!"

"Cue I hate you," I mutter as Rapunzel and Merida squeal. "No you don't," she says. Ella walks in with Dec and Peter. "Rapunzel, Merida this is Ella my fiance and Dec my… Daughter," I say and there's more girlish squealing. "Ahh, that _was _my ear!" I joke. Hiccup walks in, Gabby on his arm. Cue smirks "hey Hiccup," she says, smirking. "Cue," he says and they do there weird handshake thing. Gabby rolls her eyes at her sister and boyfriend. "Hey Gabs," Cue says and they hug. "Hey," she says back.

I laugh man I have weird friends I think as Rapunzel and Merida asks Ella a ton of questions. "How did you meet?" she asked, dreamily. "Um… it's a long story." Ella blushes.


	5. Chapter 5

J laughs "not that long actually," she says. I laugh and Ella glares. "What? I remember the day you guys met I had thrown him through your window and he landed on top of you," J says. "Wow, J," I laughed, "What, It was a match made in your bedroom, Elly," J smirked at Ella's embarrassment. "Why did you throw Jack through a window?" Merida asks. "He made me mad so I thought I'd embarrass him and her both," J says. I roll my eyes, "And look how that turned out," Elle smirks. J shrugs "my plan worked," J says smirking. I roll my eyes and put my arms around Ella.

Tempest's POV

It felt good to be around friends again especially since I haven't seen them in forever. Ahhh, old times, I sigh thinking. Later that day I play the piano taking requests and playing old songs. I laugh as Draco requests my song so I start playing it. "_**So you wanna play with magic? Baby you should know what your fall'in for, baby please dare to do this, cause I'm comin at you like a dark horse!**_" I sing along a little. We all laugh at old times. "Hey, T, can you play clarity?" asked Dec, "Sure!" I laughed, knowing where she was taking this,

"_**I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life, fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time, hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends, the clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again, cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need, chasing relentlessly, I still fight and I don't know why, If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy, if our love is insanity, why are you my clarity**_**?**" Dec sings, "Hey, Elle, It's our song," Jack laughs. I laugh and keep playing as Dec starts singing the chorus.

"_**Walk on in a red parade and refuse to make amends, it cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense, don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll chose, if you pull then I'll push to deep and I'll fall right back to you, cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need, chasing relentlessly, I still fight and I don't know why, If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy, if our love is insanity, why are you my clarity**_**?"** Jack pulls in Ella and dances with her. I roll my eyes and keep playing. I noticed Peter watching Dec, a small smile on his face. I smirked ideas forming in my head. "Peter, any song requests?" I smirk. "Maybe," he smirks. "Say it you got to now," I say. "Fly," he says. I smirk at the irony. "_**We'll chase the stars to lose our shadows Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, so won't you fly with me?"**_

I sang and he smirked, pulling Dec into a dance. I laugh as Hiccup pulls Gabby into a dance also. I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn and waiting for me with open arms is Draco. I do a spell to keep the piano playing and I dance with Draco. "Having fun, milady?" He asks. "Why of course good sir," I say laughing. We danced a few songs. When we stopped I noticed the way Peter was looking at Dec like he was in love. "I think he is," Draco chuckled, reading my mind. "I sensed that they were soulmates I was just waiting to see how long it took for them to notice," I say smirking. "You are the most evil person I have ever met," he smirked.

"Don't tell my dad that he gets jealous easily," I laugh. He smirks, I hug him ignoring the teasing remarks I was going to get. He walks me back to my room in Rapunzel's castle. But before he can leave me there I pull him inside with me. "Anything _fun_ planned?" He asked, teasingly. "Oh of course," I say. No words are needed for what happened next.

Ella's POV

I slept in a castle that night, another first for me, I lay there, thinking about how my life had changed since meeting Jack. He rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around me. I relished in the feeling something I had missed all those years. I felt the smile come to my face and I closed my eyes, I knew I would sleep tonight, although I hadn't slept in weeks. "You okay?" he murmured in my ear, "Better than I've been in years," I muttered. "Good," he muttered pulling me closer to him. I could hear the smile in his voice, he kissed my neck softly. "God, did I tell you how much I missed you?" he moaned. "Only a few times," I chuckled. "Well, I'll do it again," he said and I rolled over to face him. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "you are never leaving me like that again," he said it with such seriousness that I believed him. "Never," I agree.

He smirks and pulls me closer burying his face in my hair. I bite my lip and hold him tight. We fall asleep like that and I have the best dreams while in his arms. I wake around five in the morning and almost scream, there was a man standing over me, he clamped a hand down on my mouth. "Shhh! It's me," I hear Draco whisper. "What's going on?" I ask. "Tonight distract Tempest just not to obviously or she'll know something's up," he whispers. "Unng fine, go away!" I groan, not questioning it. "Awesome," he says happily before disappearing.

December's POV

The next day Rapunzel decides to take all the girls (even me) on a girls night. I say bye to the guys and we go into the town. We go to a nice restaurant where J has to endure the teasing remarks about her and Draco. "Guys, leave her alone," I sigh. "Kid as long as I exist they will never ever leave me be," J says. "True dat!" my mom laughs. "Besides J spends most her time teasing everyone else," Merida laughs. "It's all about waiting for opportunity to strike," J laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

After eating we all go skating at the local rink. Mom was _awful _I was okay, not like the others, but I fell less than her. "Dec!" I look over and Jack glides over, best skater on the floor, "Jack," I greet. "Something tells me I'm going to have to teach her how to skate," he says, grinning at my mom. "Uh duh! I tried but," J says shrugging skating circles around everyone but Jack. Mom falls again, "Elle, Ella! stop," he laughed, "let me help you," he chuckled, skating over and helping her up.

Ella's POV

He came over and helped me up, a clung to him, trying to keep my balance, "you're too stiff, bend your knees, just a little, thats it," he instructed. As I bent my knees, only slightly and let him pull me across the floor. "Yeah like that," he smirks. "Shut it," I say. "Come on just relax," he says smirking pulling me across the rink. "Just look at me," he smiled. After a while we were doing better, he kept me from falling. He checks his watch, "midnight time to go," he says. I shrug and let him lead me to the bench to remove my skates.

J removes her skates and suddenly looks more than ready to go. We go back to rapunzels palace and hear piano music playing what sounds like 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo. "Oh. My. God." J says. Seeing Draco in a tux singing. "_**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I want to be with you, wake up every morning with you in my bed that's precisely what I plan to do."**_

He watched J closely.

"_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you the finer things in life. We'll be forever in love so there ain't no rush. But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough."**_

No one moved or breathed.

"_**I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me?" **_

I saw the guys smirking in the background.

"_**How many girls in the world could make me feel like this? Baby I don't plan to ever find out. The more I look, the more I find the reasons why. You're the love of my life."**_

Everyone stood silent.

"_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you the finer things in life. We'll be forever in love so there ain't no rush. But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough."**_

Wow. He could sing.

"_**I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me?"**_

Draco got up from the piano and it continued playing as he stood in front of J.

"_**And if I lost everything? In my heart it means nothing. Cause I have you, girl I have you. To get right down on bended knee. Nothing else would be better, better. The day when…"**_

J only stared in awe.

"_**I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me, (yeah). I'll say will you marry me the day I get down on my knees. I swear that I will mean it, what you do to me baby. Got me singing, (ooh). Got me singing, (ooh). Would you marry me baby (ooh)?"**_

He got down on one knee.

"_**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I want to be with you, wake up every morning with you in my bed that's precisely what I plan to do."**_

"Tempest will you marry me?" Draco asks.

Tempest's POV

"Tempest will you marry me?" Draco asks. I stand there shocked, "took you long enough," I smile. He grins and puts a ring on my finger it had emeralds and some kind of black gem on it. "Wow," I smile and hug him. I hear several people go awww. Ella smirks at me. And I just smirk back. We laugh and shake hands. For the next several hours we endure endless teasing from everyone. We eventually escape to my room where we have a little fun before falling asleep.

Draco's POV

Yes, score! She said yes! I was too happy to fall asleep so I just laid there feeling like I had been handed a billion dollars. I couldn't stop smiling. I kept shaking my head and grinning, and she kept sneaking glances at me.

During the party, Hiccup almost looked panicked, I hope everything is okay.

Jack's POV

It was nice, peaceful, so of course, something bad was going to happen soon. Hiccup came in, "Frost, we need to talk," he said, leading me away, "We have a problem," he says, "What?" I asked, "Pitch, Hook, Drago… the whole nine yards," he says, "They're working together," I gasped. "Exactly, and you can bet we know what they will go after," he said, sparing a glance at Gabriele whom was across the room talking to Dec. "Dec and maybe a couple of others," I say. "We don't know when they'll come, so we need to spend every possible moment together, don't let Ella or Dec out alone," he said. I nod, understanding. "I will not let them hurt my family," I said.

Ella's POV

When Jack came back, I could tell something was different, "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing, everything is fine," he said. He was lying. "Jack you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked. "Ella, nothing is wrong!" he snapped and I jumped back in shock. "S-sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, I'll tell you later, when we're in a less _crowded _area," He said softly. I see J shoot him a look that told me she knew what was going on. "Okay," I sighed. It was one thing for something to be going on another if it was dangerous. After the party, he leads me away and says, "Ella I know good and well you can take care of yourself, but I don't want you going out on your own," he said, "Why?" I demanded. "I'll explain later, I promise," he said, bringing me back inside.

"Fine," I say. I dance some, but the way he acted still bothered me. Almost everyone's acting stiff like they expect something to happen. I go over to J, "What's going on?" I ask. "Can't say here, Jack will explain all later," she whispered, "just trust us, okay kid," she says. I sigh and nod. "I just hate being the last to know stuff," I say. "I know the feeling," J says, "we need to stick together till time to go," she says. I nod my understanding.

"Hey, where's December?" She asked.

December's POV

I was blindfolded and gagged. My wrists were tied together and that infernal cuff was around my wrist, my legs were bound at the ankles, as well as above and below my knees. Why do I keep getting kidnapped? I pulled against the ropes, no give, I had been walking around outside and had gotten pretty far from the party, Peter knew I had left, I needed air. 'They'll be looking for me soon,' I think. God I hope so.

Tempest's POV

I walked outside looking for Dec. "Dec?" I called. I walked out farther searching. "Dec, you here?" I called again, we needed to find her. Suddenly everything went dark and I knew something was wrong. "I will bite back," I yell in a warning. "Oh really?" A dark figure asks. "Come out to where I can see you coward!" I shout. "Hello, Cue," Pitch smirks, coming out of the darkness, "Don't worry, you'll be joining your niece soon enough," he smirked. "Dad… Why?" Is all I say. "Revenge," is all he said, then I passed out.

Ella's POV

"They should be back by now," Jack sighed. "On the other hand, now would be a great time to tell me what's going on, _now_," I say, getting angry. "Ugh fine Pitch, Hook and Drago are working together," he says. "What?" I gasp. "And this is why I didn't tell you," he said, cupping my face in his hands, he looked very worried. "It's obvious who they're after," he says. I smile a little, "you know I can take care of myself," I say. "Yeah, but against all of them?" he asked. I shrug like maybe, just maybe. He chuckled, "I'm going to look for J and Dec, _stay here_, please?" he asked, but I knew I had no choice. "Fine," I sighed.

It had been a few hours since he left, they still weren't back and I was getting anxious. I walked out onto the balcony and sucked in a deep breath of freezing air, it calmed me down. "Why aren't they back yet?" I muttered on the wind. "Because I am distracting them," came a voice and I whirled around to see both Pitch and Hook. "Get away from me," I said, backing away. "You will not resist, at least not if you care about your daughter," Pitch said, creating a image of December with the sand, then crushing it, "You hurt her and you'll be frozen for the next hundred years," I snarled. "Oh, don't worry, she is safely locked away in my ship, along with her aunt, not to mention the fact that you and Gabrielle will be joining them," Hook smirked. "Not a chance," I said, my heart clenching.

Then another man grabbed me from behind, clenching a hand over my mouth and holding my arms behind my back. "Mmmph!" I tried to scream, to alert Sandy whom was asleep in the other room, but he was out cold, Hook slapped a cuff on my wrist, It absorbed all my magic. They tied me up and stuffed a rag in my mouth, Pitch blew some dark sand in my face and I passed out.

I woke up in a cell on a ship, "oh good you're awake," I hear J say. I was chained up in a cell on Hook's ship. "Ung, what happened?" I asked, I looked over and Dec sat in another cell, bound, gagged and blindfolded. "Mmmph!" She called against the gag. "Dec, calm down, you're going to exhaust yourself, you need to save your strength," J advised and Dec slumped back against the bars, along with being bound, gagged and blindfolded, she was also chained to the bars, limiting her movement even more.

I on the other hand was differently bound, my hands were tied behind my back and a longer rope tied them to my feet, my legs were tied above and below the knees. I think it's called a hog tie? There was a shackle around my ankle, chaining me to the floor. J was chained to the wall of another cell, there was a strange black cuff on all of us, it stopped our powers. "Gabby! He said they were going after Gabby," I exclaimed. J looked down, "I know…" she says. "We have to warn her!" I said. "Elle… we don't have any way to," J sighs.

There was a commotion and they hauled Gabby in and chained her up next to J. She tried to scream but was gagged as well. "Lep Mrp Ooo!" she tried to yell. "Yes I know but calm down and reserve your strength I'm thinking of a way out I promise," J says, and Gabby calms instantly. I sigh and try to pull my wrists out. "Don't you'll hurt yourself, trust me," J says holding up her left hand. the skin was torn off hanging on at the fingernails. I winced. "How are we going to get out of here?" I sighed. "For once we wait and see what happens…" J sighs. I grimace, I hated waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's POV

They were gone, all of them, Gab, J, Ella, Dec… "Jack, what's going on?" I demand. He sighs, "they're working together," he said, "Who?" I prompt. "Pitch, Drago, Hook, the whole nine yards," he said, my jaw clenched, "We're all going after them, rescue mission," he explained. "I'm coming," I say immediately knowing they were going to leave me behind. "Huh, fine," he gives in easily, which surprises me. I nod and go to sharpen my dagger. An hour later we were ready to go. I hop into the air. There was no way in hell I was going to let them hurt her.

We flew as fast as we could go to where we knew they were being held. "Let him go in first," Jack said, gesturing to me, "Um… what, me?" I exclaimed, "One person will be harder to detect than all of us," he explained, "Get in, then open the door for the rest of us," he instructed. I nod, "okay," I say going in. I crept around, finding the exit and I opened the door. The others crept in and I led them to the brig where we found the girls. I ran to Dec and started to pick the lock. I was a hard lock, then the pirates came down and attacked. I dodged and fought. Dragons were on deck and Nightmares were every where. A net dropped on me and a couple of pirates grabbed me and threw me in a cell, still tangled in the net. I cut my way out of the net and rejoined the fight quickly. "Nice try, guys," I smirk.

We win the fight and free the girls. I untie Dec and take her gag out, "You okay?" I ask, holding her tight, she nodded into my chest. "I'm sick of being kidnaped," she sighed and I chuckled. "Honey, that is one of the hazards of being in this family," Ella said, Jack untying her wrists. "True dat," J says and Draco fixes her hand.

December's POV

I had laid there for hours, deprived of my sight and then I hear them coming and eventually I hear J talking. "Dec, you okay, kid?" she asked, I nod in the direction of the voice. "Good now helps on the way I promise," she says. I nod again. A few hours pass and I hear someone being put in a cell. "Elly you okay?" J asks. "I'm fine," comes mom's voice. "Mmph," I try to say. "Save your strength kid you're going to need it," J says. I sigh and slump back against the bars.

Another hour passes and someone else is brought in. "Gabb you okay?" J asks. "Lep Mrp Ooo," she tries to say. "Yeah I know but try to conserve your strength I'm thinking of a way out I promise," J says. I squirm in the ropes and try to remove the blindfold. "Don't you'll hurt yourself," mom says. I snarl through the knotted gag in my mouth. "Oh calm down, I think I hear someone… Peter!" J exclaims. "Mmph!" I exclaimed, ha, I knew he would come for me! I hear him start to try and pick the lock and he is failing epicly. When he finally opens the lock I hear a net drop then fighting.

The fighting ends and someone takes my blindfold. I blink several times and focus on Peter as he removes my gag. I felt a knife graze me, slicing open my arm. "Hahh!"I gasped out in pain. I felt the warm blood running down my arm. Jack quickly took out the last pirate and Peter grabbed my arm, he tore a piece of cloth and tied it over the cut. He took out his dagger and started to cut me free. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he demanded, "Peter, I'm fine," I whisper, wrapping my arms around him, he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me softly. He unlocked the chains around my waist and helped me stand, but as soon as I was up, my knees gave out, he caught me, but there was no way I could walk.

Gabrielle's POV

I was chained to the wall, next to J, an old rag stuffed in my mouth and duct tape sealing it in, so when I tried to talk, it came out disoriented and muffled. The chains were holding me a few inches off the ground, and were pulling my arms out of the sockets, "Mmph," a whimper escaped my gag. Hiccup came over and sort of lifted me up, to give some relief to my arms. He unlocked the chains and I fell into his arms, to weak to even hold myself up. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here, we're getting you out of here," he murmured in my ear, pulling away the tape and pulling out out the rag. I open and close my mouth a few times to get back the feeling in my jaw. I kissed him never wanting to leave his side again.

Tempest's POV

I hate being chained up especially when someone uses too many chains or too short a chain. Which was the problem the chains were too short. Draco unchained me and I could stand but walking was not a good idea. He pulled me into his arms and carried me bridal style, keeping a tight hold, but not too tight. I tried to tell him to put me down but he wouldn't listen. "Will you stop squirming, I don't want to drop you," he said, exasperated. "Then put me down," I say. "_Can_ you walk?" he demanded. "I wouldn't know seeing as _someone _won't put me down," I say. He sighs and sets me down carefully. I stand and try to walk, but my knee's give out and he catches me, "told you so," he smirks and picks me back up, as I grumble about it. I ignore him the rest of the way back.

Ella's POV

Jack comes over and unlocks the cell, "Are you okay?" he asked. "I nod, not trusting my voice. He sighed and untied the rope tying my hands and feet together, once he got me untied he asked, "do you think you can walk?" I nod and he helps me to stand. But the second I tried to walk I almost fell. He caught me and pulled me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I could see J grumbling about being carried, but the sand that they used to knock us out made us so weak we could barely stand. He kisses me softly and we take off. I hold on as tight as I can and we go back to the pole.

Draco's POV

She was too weak to even walk, along with the rest of them, Gabby was the worst, she had fallen asleep in Hiccup's arms before we even got out the door. We raced to the pole where everyone had gathered. I layed J down on the couch, "Stay," I command and she rolls her eyes. Before I could walk away she pulled me down next to her. "J, I have to go talk with the others," I say, stroking her face. "Do you think you can walk now?" I ask. She nodded and I carefully helped her stand. I put my arm around her waist and helped her walk over to the others.

We talk about what to do next and decide that we just need to act as if nothing happened. I look over at the others, Peter was holding December, Ella and Jack were asleep on the couch, Hiccup was smiling at Gabby whom had awoken, they were now deep in a quiet conversation. I look down at Tempest and can't help but grin. She's leaned up against me, half asleep. I take her to our room and she barely resists when I pick her up. l put her to bed and cover her up. "Hmmm, stay," she commands, I smile and lay down next to her. She falls asleep curled into my side and I lie there stroking her hair.

Jack's POV

I took Ella over to the couch and she quickly fell asleep in my arms. Those bracelets they had used worried me it blocked they're magic and drained them of energy. We gave the cuffs to North so he could examine them. Ella moaned and I held her a little tighter. I closed my eyes and rubbed her back. I look around at the others, Draco and Cue went into their room, Peter was holding Dec… As much as I don't like him at least she has someone. Ella smiled a little in her sleep, causing me to smile.

I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed intending to let her sleep. "Hey, don't go," she says quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I say, laying next to her. "I was only half asleep the entire time," she says. "Oh, well, get some sleep, you need it," I say with a small smile. "Stay with me," she says, slipping from consciousness. "Always," I promise, but I don't know if she caught it.

Peter's POV

I held December all through the meeting and after as she fought off sleep. "You know you can sleep now, right?" I asked, looking into her eyes, "Yeah, I'm just not sure I can," she sighed. "Well you can, anyone who tries to wake you will have me to deal with," I smirked and she chuckled, snuggling a little closer. As she fell asleep I took her to her room and was about to leave until she grabbed my arm. "No, stay," she mumbled, nearly inaudible. I smile and sit on the bed next to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Hmm, that's nice," she says softly. I chuckle and lay next to her, she instantly curls into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. She falls asleep and I silently promise to never let her get captured again, if that's even a possibility…

She falls asleep and I'm left to my thoughts, how am I even going to protect her, she would hate being constantly supervised. I sigh, frustrated. Jack would never agree to be separated with his family again, frankly, I wasn't a big fan of that idea either. She would never agree to stay in a safe house, It was too dangerous at the Pole, Berk, or Never Land. There had to be something anything… Wait I know, the safest place is at the academy! She could go to school until she was safe. Once I'm sure she won't wake, I go to talk to Jack about sending the lot of them to the school.

"That might work, the school has been wanting me to come help out anyway," J says. "We could go back too, maybe do some volunteer teaching so we can watch over them," Jack shrugs, "I respect you slightly more after you had that idea," he said, glaring. "Behave Frosty, this might just work," J says after a moment, Draco nodding in agreement. "Besides, this would give Gabby the chance to train a bit more, Hey, I could be the dragon training teacher," Hiccup says, ending with a joke. "Yeah besides Jack weren't you thinking about enrolling Dec?" Draco asks. "Yeah, anyways, Ella could train some too," he said as we discussed the possibility.

December's POV

I woke to an empty bed and almost panicked, then I hear them talking in the other room "That might work, the school has been wanting me to come help out anyway," J says. "We could go back too, maybe do some volunteer teaching so we can watch over them," Jack shrugs, "I respect you slightly more after you had that idea," he said, glaring. "Behave Frosty, this might just work," J says after a moment, Draco nodding in agreement. "Besides, this would give Gabby the chance to train a bit more, Hey, I could be the dragon training teacher," Hiccup says, ending with a joke. "Yeah besides Jack weren't you thinking about enrolling Dec?" Draco asks. "Yeah, anyways, Ella could train some too," he said as they talked about some school.

"Yeah sending them to GTA might just work," North says. "What's GTA?" I ask, standing in the doorway, causing everyone to jump. "GTA is the Guardian Training Academy, it's the school we all went to," J explains. "Hey, you feel any better?" asked Peter. "Well, I'm walking," I say. "Oooh burn," Jack laughs. "Well I've got plenty of ice for all those," I smirk at Jack, "And after that, you'll be wanting some," I snicker. Draco throws a snickers bar at the back of aunt J's head. She catches it and eats it. I shake my head and Peter chuckled. "I'm going to check on Ella," Jack says, walking off.

Ella's POV

I woke and looked over, he was sitting beside the bed, looking at some old pictures. "Hey," I say, hoarse, he smiled and handed me a glass of water. "Hey, you feel any better?" he asked. I drink some, "yeah," I reply. He helps me sit up. "Peter came up with a really good idea to protect you lot," he said. "Really?" I ask. He grins, "you're going to college," he says. "What?" I ask. "The Guardian Training Academy," he explains. "And here I thought I was done with school," I said. "It's only 4-8 years, and it's better than any other school you could go to," he says. "How are we getting in?" I asked incredulously. "Me, Hiccup, J, Peter, Merida, Rapunzel and Draco are volunteer teachers," he says, "so we'll get you all enrolled," he explains. "Okay then," I say, slightly surprised.

"It's a good school doesn't matter how young or old you are to enroll," he says. He kissed my cheek and says, "you'll want to do some packing," I nod and get up, but fall back on the bed, "Woah, head rush," I sigh, trying again and this time succeeding. Jack smirks and helps me pack. I grab my sketch diary and throw it in a bag. He carefully packs my clothes smirking the entire time. "What?!" I exclaim, laughing. "Nothing," he says smirking even more. "Really, what is so great?" I demand. "Nothing, nothing I swear," he says. "Liar," I tease. He walks over to me and grabs me around the waist. "I'll be your teacher," he smirked and the color drains from my face. "NO! No no!" I exclaim and he starts dieing of laughter.

He kisses me, "don't worry no special treatment," he promises. I roll my eyes, not at all shocked. "Chill my class will be fun, no pun intended" he says. I snort and wrap my arms around his neck. "With you it's always intended," I say. "Oh you know it," he says winking. I shake my head and laugh. He rested his head on my shoulder and chuckled. "We leave tomorrow," he said, brushing the hair from my face. "Okay," I say.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup's POV

I sat there with Gabby, talking quietly. She didn't want to go back to GTA for another 4 years. "I've already been, Hic, I'm not going back," she said. "Gabby, You will be a teacher!" I exclaimed, exasperated. She rolls her eyes, "uh huh and what would I teach?" she asks. "Elemental magic, more than likely," I say. "Fine I'll do it I won't like it but I'll do it," she says. I chuckle and shake my head, sometimes she was more like J than not.

Tempest's POV

Man I can't believe I have to go back to GTA… I wonder if my permanent record is still there. I chuckle at the thought of all the pranks I pulled. Most of them on Jack… He was worse then me considering all the fights we used to get into. I chuckle at the fond memories. It'd be good to see the school and my old teachers. I was going to teach Gym/Defense class. I was pretty excited about it, it had been my favorite class. It was the only class that I could get in a fight and get an A+ for it. Jack would be teaching that too, a different class of course. Unless he got stuck as my assistant then it really would be like the old days. That would be weird, I hope I get to teach Ella, that would be hilarious!

This is gonna be fun I think as I finish packing.

Gabby's POV

I don't wanna go back to school, but if He's a teacher, I guess school's in session, I smirked at that thought. J would be proud of my thoughts. I snickered. "What?" he asked. "Nothing," I laughed. "Uh huh," he says. "Just a dirty thought that J would have been proud of," I smirk. "Oh of course," he says rolling his eyes. I smirk, "always is," I say. "Come on North's got the sleigh ready," he says. He helps me with my trunk and we go on out.

Everyone's ready and waiting J's got her old back pack with her so I know she didn't pack much. "You guys ready?" asked J. "Yep," I say. "Brilliant lets go," she says. We climbed on to Toothless, because there wasn't enough room in the sleigh, and took off. J was using her wings showing off and just being a dork. Ella flew with Jack and Dec was showing off to Peter. Who was also showing off, an unspoken race began and J won. I laughed and Hic rolled his eyes and patted Toothless on the head.

The school looked just as I remembered, tall white buildings and students everywhere. We land and people look around surprised. J and Jack lead us straight to the principal's office, considering they had been they're the most. I smirk, I had been the good girl, getting them out of trouble. J elbows me, "except that one time," she whispers. I roll my eyes thinking about the time I punched Snotlout and beat the twins to a pulp, let's just say he never made fun of me again.

North speaks to the principal and we wait outside. "Now this brings up memories," J says. "Yep," Jack grins and I nod. "Not all of them bad," I smirk. "Most of them in this office of me and Jack in trouble for fighting or pulling pranks," J says. Ella smirks, "I remember the last time we were in here, we'd been fighting again and it was a week before graduation," Jack says. "Ah yes good times," J comments. I laugh. "Yeah, and I talked you two out of trouble," I smirk. "I remember that I was dragged in because you two had got in a fist fight over who would pull the better prank on me," Peter adds. Dec laughs.

"Those were good times," Hiccup agrees. I shake my head. "Fighting, dating, pranking yep good times," Jack agrees. "Then there were the epic battles," I say. "Oh yeah part of the final testing to graduate was they had us put in real battles," J says. I looked at hiccup, "I beat you like an egg," I smirk. He rolls his eyes. Ella laughs, "I can see it now," she laughs. "Yes go ahead laugh I won the next one," he says defensively. We all laugh and North comes back out. "He agreed," he says and hands those of us done with school our assignments and the others their schedules and dorm room assignment. I teach two periods then have the rest of the day off. "Hmm, not bad," I say.

Ella's POV

I was given my schedule and room assignment. "I had Theory of magic first, with the blue fairy. Second was Mortal studies with Mrs. Snow Charming, you know basic math science and english. Gym/self defence with Mr. Frost and Ms. Black, I snorted at that one. Dragon training with Hiccup, then any two electives. This would be weird. Fun, but weird.

I found my dorm room easy enough. I was rooming with Dec so… This would be really weird. "Hey you guys got my old room," J says coming in. "How much blood is there in here?" I smirk. "Oh please I didn't kill anyone _in here_," she says. "In here?" I smirk. She rolls her eyes. I laugh. "No one at this school died because of me," she states. "_Okay,"_ I say Dec laughs. "Hey Dec let me see your schedule," J says. She shrugs and hand it over. "Ha! you have my class!"J laughed. "Wait what do you teach?" Dec asks. "Gym/Defensive with Jack," I say. "We have it together then," I sigh. "Oooh now this will be fun," she says grinning evilly. "For you," I comment. "And him hello we are the pranking masters we've got a plaque and everything," she says. "Yeah, where is that?" asked Jack coming in, "We need to hang it in our office," he smirks. "In my backpack, no one will ever beat our record," she says also smirking. "Yes," he smirked and I laughed.

"Okay I have to go set up my room in the teachers dorms see you all later," J says. "I'm done," Jack says, "You guys want some help?" he offered. "Yeah okay," I say. He helps me put things away and put up pictures. "There it's done," he says. "Now you can help me!" Dec jokes. He rolls his eyes, "well duh," he laughs. I chuckle. He helps her put her stuff up and makes jokes the entire time… He's trying so hard to be a good dad. I smile, this was nice, she was a little awkward, she wasn't used to having a lot of family. If circumstance had been different… I shake my head.

Jack looks at his watch, "I have to go set some things up for tomorrow, I'll see you then," he says. I kiss him and he leaves.

Tempest's POV

I set up my room then I went to help Jack set up our office. He had his side set up when I got there. I set up my side than I put up our plaque where everyone can see it. We both smirk.

The next day our first class was second period, the one with Elly and Dec. They came in and Jack catcalled at her in her gym shorts. I rolled my eyes and Dec gagged. "Jack stay calm we have to be mostly professional," I say. "Fine," he grumbled. I smirked and he pouted. The class gathered around and we introduced ourselves. "I am Ms. Black, I hereby forbid anyone to call me that," I say. "Then what do we call you?" one kid asks. "You can call me either, Cue, Tempest, or J," I tell them. Jack smirks and says, "And I'm her assistant, Jack Frost, The amazing one."

"The fact that you think that is why you're the assistant Frosty," I say. I see Dec and Ella smirk. He thinks about saying something but decides against it. "Anyway today I thought we'd take it easy and show off what you all can do," I say. Dec grins. They show off and in the end we've got 12 that shoot bows, 6 that deal with fire, 2 ice, 1 half dragon and a fairy. After that we divide them into pairs and have them spar, one pair at a time, just like we did. Ella goes up against dragon boy and all but beats him to a pulp, much to our amusement. Dec goes against the fairy and almost killed her. Jack and Ella had to stop her. After that the class only had some minor injuries. Ella and Dec are at the top of the score board.

"Okay this is how it stands so far if you are below the red line you will have to repeat this class over again… We didn't make this rule so don't blame us," I say. Ella smirks, and sits next to Dec and she starts talking to Jack. Class ends and the rest of the day is pretty much the same. Dec and Ella stay at the top of the board.

Jack's POV

I smirk at the fact that Ella and Dec were on top. I knew they were good but with the proper training they could be as good as me and Cue. We teach the last class of the day and I'm exhausted from doing demonstrations with Cue. We plan tomorrow then we go to dinner. I meet Ella and we go to one of the campus restaurants.

"So how was your first day?" I ask. "Well enough," she shrugged. "Was my class the only one you had fun in?" I ask. "No, swimming was fun, flight wasn't bad either," she shrugged. "Ah come on in my class you get to fight," I say. "Swimming is fun!" she chuckled. "I couldn't swim because of how I died it was just too painful," I say. "Well, geez, thanks for making me feel like crap," she says. "No it's okay I just never liked that class especially since every other day J would shove me in the pool," I say. J smirked, "that I would," she said fondly. "That was one heck of a way to teach me to swim," I say. Ella chuckled, picking at her food.

"You still sore Jack?" J asks. "Why?" I ask. She smirks and I knew she was planning something. She nodded to Ella, who just looked bored. I smirked. "Yeah I'm fine ready for anything," I say smirking at Ella. I wave my staff at Ella and a heap of snow falls on her. "What the heck!" she exclaims. Clearly kinda mad. "Sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood, I think you turned my milk sour," I say, surprised by her reaction. "Well, don't," she said, walking off, I got up and followed after her. "Hey, hey, look at me," I said, softly. She sighed and turned to face me. "Whats wrong? I can't fix it till I know what it is,"I whisper, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm okay," she said, she was lying. "Ella, you can tell me," I say, starting to get worried. Then I decided to try and cheer her up, "are the other kids being mean to you?" I demand, only half joking. She snorted.

"No nothing like that," she says. "Than what?" I ask. "I'm just really stressed out right now," she sighed. "Yeah I get it first day of school and all you should have seen me on my first day…" I say. She smiled a little. "Yeah I even remember getting yelled at for standing on someones foot for 2 hours… Oh wait that was Cue's foot and that was her yelling," I say remembering. She laughs, "hey, there's that smile," I say. I can't help it when I see her smile, I smile too. I hold her a little tighter.

Ella's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm jumpy, like something's going to happen. He held me then as the ten minute warning for curfew sounded he took me back to my room. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, pulling me close. "Okay," I whisper back. He releases me and sends a glare to Peter who was holding Dec's hand. I smirk a little. We go in and I lay on my bed, I drift off, into a nightmare.

It was dark and there were creepy voices whispering everywhere. Then I look over and my family was there, laying on the ground, dead. "Noo!" I yell, I can feel someone trying to shake me awake, but I can't it's almost like I'm trapped. "Mom! Mom wake up!" I hear Dec calling out. Then the scene changed They were alive and standing there, but they all looked at me with disgust. "You don't belong here, what makes you think you are good enough?" 'Jack' said. Then I hear Pitch, "You may not be afraid of me, but you are afraid of something, and you're afraid that they don't really love you, that you'll get hurt in the end, and you know you don't deserve what you have," he says. "Peter! Go get Jack!" I hear Dec call out yet dream Dec says nothing. I can feel myself couldn't I wake up? "Elle? Ella! Wake up!" I hear Jack call out. But I couldn't, I couldn't move, couldn't scream… "Ella it's not real! It's just a dream," he says.

I crumpled to the ground in the nightmare, I was bleeding, pain, I was hurting."Jack she's not going to wake up soon trust me…" J says. It hurt so bad, There was so much blood, everywhere. I was dieing and so was everyone I loved. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's POV

I had seen this before when I had first joined Pitch. He had trapped her in her own head, in her nightmares. "I know how to wake her up," I say. "How?" Jack asks. You have to go into the nightmare with her and pull her out, this has happened before," I say, looking at Tempest. She nodded. "Yes but be prepared no one knows what she's seeing, as far as she knows it's real," Tempest explains. He nods, understanding. "Jack, lay down," Tempest instructs. He lays down next to her and Tempest places her hands on each side of his head. His eyes close and he is sent into Ella's horror.

Jack's POV

I was transported into her dream. She was laying on the ground, covered in blood. I blinked and she was surrounded by us, well, sorta us, nightmares who looked like our family then I saw the one who looked like me was talking. I narrowed my eyes and got closer. "You don't belong here, you never did, I hate you," it said. I gritted my teeth, Pitch was using _me_ to hurt her.

"Elle… Snowflake listen to me I'm right here," I say kneeling down next to her. She sobbed, clutching her bleeding stomach. "Ella, I need you to wake up," I said. Then I heard the things the other nightmares were saying, "Freak," "Disgrace," "Stupid," They whispered, playing on her insecurities."Ella, Please! Don't listen to them, you are perfect, and beautiful, and I love you, you will always belong right beside me!" I said, cupping her face. She just barely focusses on me and I know what I have to do… I kiss her. "Jack?" she asked, clearly afraid to hope. "I'm right here," I reassure her. "You gotta wake up," I whisper. "I - I don't know how," she said tearfully. "I believe in you," I murmur in her ear.

All of a sudden the world around us fades as she wakes up, Her breathing is fast and labored, she curled into my side, sobbing. "Shhh, It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here, It was just a nightmare," I whisper, trying to comfort her. "Jack, my stomach…" she she gasped out and trailed off, I looked down and gasped, even though it had been a dream, she was bleeding, badly. "Jack, get her to the hospital wing, I'll get the principal, the nightmares shouldn't have even been able to get on campus," J says, running off.

I pick her up as gingerly as I can and I run for the hospital wing. The fairy god mother's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the injured Ella in my arms. I explain what happened as she stitches her up. Afterwards she says I can leave but I refuse, so she just smiles, "I remember when you and Jayluh had gotten into a fight so bad you were unconscious and she almost was and she refused to sleep until she was sure you were not going to die… Now to see you like this… She must have finally made you realize that you need more then friends in your life," she says. "Yeah by throwing me through a window on top of her," I snort gesturing to Ella. Cue comes in just then with the principal. I stood up, "Mr. Frost," he greets. "Hey, _Walt,_" I smile, "any clue how it got in?" I asked.

"Not just yet but we are looking into it," he says. "I want her to stay out from classes tomorrow and rest," he instructs, gesturing to Ella. I nod not wanting to say what I wanted to do. Figures Cue reads my mind, "I'll take care of classes tomorrow Jack," she says. "Thanks," I say, grateful. "Uh huh," she says.

Ella's POV

I wake up in the hospital wing, Jack sitting beside the bed. "Hey you okay?" he asks. I nod and he breaths, relived. "You don't have classes today and J is doing training so I am going to take care of you," he said and I smiled softly. I smiled, remembering when I had a cold and he took care of me. "Oh and no matter what the Fairy Godmother says about my past ignore it," he says. I chuckle and lay back on the pillows, He put a hand on my forehead, "you had a fever for a little while, how do you feel?" he asked. "I'm okay, a little hungry actually," I say.

"You must be feeling better if you're hungry," he says laughing. I chuckle, "I'll go get you something to eat," he smiled. When he comes back he has a tray of food. "Thanks," I smile. "Bon appetit," he smirked. I eat the soup and pizza, then he puts the tray up. He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. I smiled back at him trying not to think about that nightmare. "Ella, I need you to tell me what happened," he said, clearly upset he had to bring it up. "I- I don't know," I mutter, avoiding his eyes.

He tilts my face towards his so he can look me in the eye, "please tell me," he pleaded. "I went to sleep and I had a nightmare, and it was you… you, J, Dec, it was you. and I was hurt and they said… things," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "Listen to me you know we would never really say those things or hurt you ever," he says staring into my eyes. "I know, it just…" I trailed off and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hush now you'll be okay I promise," he whispers. I nod into his hoodie. I let him pull me in closer.

Around lunch time the others come to visit. "Hey, Dec," I greet. "Hey mom, you okay?" she asks. "Yeah, kid, I'm fine." I say and J rolls her eyes. "Roll Em, J," I tease. She shakes her head and laughs. I chuckle and pull myself up. "Well, be ready for class tomorrow anyway," she says. "Yeah, I'll get right on that," I tease. "Yeah you do that," she says. Jack shakes his head. "out, the lot of you," he shoos them out. J slaps him upside the head but leaves nonetheless. I smile at him, "Do you want to go back to the dorm or stay here?" he asked. "Stay," I replied immediately, I didn't want to go back there. "They fixed the problem," he says. "I don't want to go back," I say quietly, embarrassed that I was- and I was- afraid.

"It's okay I won't let that happen ever again," he whispers in my ear. I nod and he wraps his arms around me.

Peter's POV

I'm not sure what happened, or how, but it was pretty bad, Ella was scared out of her mind. I walked up to Dec, she and the others had gone to see Ella at lunch, "How is she?" I asked. "She'll be fine, she's just a little jumpy," she said. "Yeah?" I say. She shook her head, "how did it even get in?" she wondered out loud. "That's what everyone's been investigating but…" I trail off and shrug. She just shakes her head, "Sometimes, I just don't know about this family," she sighed and I chuckle, taking her hand. "One of the hazards," I said. "Yeah, yeah, I know, part of being in this family," she groaned.

"It can't be that bad I mean sure they're crazy and sometimes they fight but they've always got each others backs," I say. "Yeah, I guess there is that one small specific detail," she sighed, I kissed the side of her head. "You just have to get used to them," I tell her. "It would be easier if I hadn't lived half my life with only you and my mother," she said, slightly bitter, did she resent her parents for isolating her? "They did what they did to protect you you know that right?" I ask. "Yeah, I know but sometimes I can't help but think what it might have been like to have a normal life," she says, burying her head in her hands.

I wrap my arms around her, "hun normal is vastly overrated," I say. She chuckled and leaned in. "Besides when all this over," I say, "I'm going to take you somewhere where you will never half to worry about things like that ever again," I say. "Good," she says. I held her like that a while longer and took her to her room. I kissed her goodnight and was about to leave but she wouldn't let me. "Stay," she commands. "I… Okay," I agree. I lay next to her and fall asleep.

Gabby's POV

I taught my class, I had December in my first period. After what happened with Ella, I think we're all a little freaked out. I sensed something was wrong with Dec so 5 minutes before class ended I decided to talk to her. "You okay, kid?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking," she says. "Kay, well, if you need anything, let me know," I said, walking away, I didn't want to push her. "Wait do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a normal life?" she asks. "Sweet heart, this is the only life I would ever want, I have Hicc, I have a family that loves me, Dec, I know what it's like to be alone and then suddenly there's a huge family you didn't even know existed, you just have to make the most of it," I sigh.

"Yeah but how?" she asks. "Dec growing up most of the time it was just me then Tempest my half sister showed up, with no place to go. She got me out of there and to GTA and suddenly I wasn't alone. It took a while but eventually I got used to it everyone helped to," I say. "I guess," She sighed. "Dec, I think about it like this, if my life were normal, I would have never met Hiccup, that after all was an accident," I chuckle at the last part. "How was that an accident?" she asks. "Him and Tempest were fighting and when she shoved him down he stumbled into me," I say. She chuckled, T just has a thing for pushing soulmates into each other," she giggled. "Yeah but that's only because she says it's an easier way to make them meet," I say. She chuckled, "she pushes me into Peter at least once a week, Jack hates it," she giggled.

"Well you had already met him so I think she's just doing it to annoy Jack," I say. She chuckled and nods. The bell rang for second period, "okay get going or you'll be late for class," I say.

Draco's POV

I walked over to J in her third period class, "Mr. Frost will be unable to join us today, so meet his brother/ fill in, Mr. Frost," she introduced me. "Please call me Draco," I say. They did an intro thing and J let them have a free period as long as they were doing something. A couple of them asked her for a demonstration on defensive moves. Witch she did, on me. "Now I know why Jack is always complaining about," I say. She laughs as I straighten out my back. "Well I wasn't about to hold back," she says. "I would be mad if you did," I said honestly.

She rolls her eyes at me. I skirk and ram my leg into the back of her kneecap, taking my opening. She turns grabs me and pins me down.


	10. Chapter 10

I jumped up it'd look weird if I just layed there on the floor, though the view was great. Some of the younger kids started laughing, I chuckled and followed her. She was checking something on a clipboard. I came up and helped with more demonstrations. When the class ended I was slightly sore and tired of being thrown around. "Now I see what Jack hates," I tease. She rolls her eyes, "yeah well we all know he secretly enjoys getting beat up," she says. We laugh and go to dinner. Jack was already there with Ella, I swear, she was looking around, nervous and jumpy.

"So did you have fun?" Jack asks smirking. "No," I said, stretching. Tempest just looks at me like really being pinned down by me wasn't fun? "Well… there were some perks," I smirk. "So she demonstrated pinning?" he asks. "No, we did," I smirk. His eyebrows go so far up they almost disappear into his hair. Even Ella chuckled at that. "So Cue how much fun did you have?" he asked. "You will never know," she says smirking. We laughed, and I swear, Ella jumped. Jack put his arm around her and she sort of calmed… Dang I remember when this happened to Tempest it took a week for her to calm down and trust me. Jack sat there, murmuring to Ella, trying to calm her down. I look at Tempest and I knew she was remembering what I was, I took her hand. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she says. I smile softly at her. She smiles back and then we go back to eating.

December's POV

I sat there eating my salad and chicken, mom was really freaked out. I looked over at J she was staring at Draco with a look in her eye that said she was just a little freaked. Honestly, I think we were all a little on edge. I took my mom's hand she jumped a bit but then smiled at me. "Hey," I smiled and she gave me a small smile back. "Hey," she replies. She was really nervous. "It's gonna be okay mom," I say. She smiled and noded, not wanting to speak. I lean against her like when I was small. This seems to comfort her somewhat.

I feel Jack put his arms around us both and I can't help but wonder if this would have been normal if we hadn't been kept away. I chuckled at the thought, I was never close with anyone but Peter and Mom, it was so weird having close contact with other people. Soon we go back to the dorms and mom hesitates at the door. "Hey, it's okay," Jack whispered. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked and she nodded, eyes wide, this was something I had never seen from her, she was terrified. He stays and soon we are all fast asleep.

The next morning, I wake before my alarm and see the nightmare circling and I blast in with ice, jolting my parents from their sleep. They see the black sand covered in ice and then they see me. Jack jumps up and see's me shaking slightly. He pulls me to him and hugs me and for once I don't pull back. He looks at the destroyed nightmare on the floor, "how do they keep getting in?" he cursed under his breath. "I'll be right back stay here both of you," he says before taking off. Mom was on the bed, shaking terribly. I put my arms around her and soon Jack comes back with J who immediately examines the nightmare. Mom was still shaking, close to tears, but holding back for our sake. "This nightmare wasn't intended for anyone except…" she trails off. "Except," Jack prompts. "Me… Dad's targeting me," she says. "But it was willing to go after others," I say.

"Only if they were in the way so it would have left you all alone if you hadn't woke up," she says. Mom was breathing really heavy, she was hyperventilating. "Mom! Calm down, breath!" I said. "Elly! Listen to me it wasn't after you!" J exclaims gripping mom's arm. Jack wrapps his arms around her to calm her down. "I'm okay," she mutters. "See, everything is fine," Jack whispered. "Okay listen the one thing none of them expect is for us to act normally so we're going to do just that and go to classes and stuff okay?" J says. We nod. "Good, Elly, Dec I'll see you soon. Jack hurry up I can't plan classes by myself," she says leaving. He tries his best to calm her down and then he goes to help J.

I go to my first period which is Peter's class. He gave me a look asking if I was okay, I nodded. Class went by fairly quickly and suddenly it was five minutes to go. He came over to talk to me. "I heard what happened," he says. "Who hasn't," I snorted. "Just tell me you're okay," he says. "Peter, I'm fine," I reassure him. "Okay… Just stay safe," he whispers. I nod and hug him as the bell rings. I practically ran to my second period. Mom was already there, with dad and aunt J. J and Jack were talking quietly then J nods and class starts. "Alright class listen up… Don't freak but there have been two incidents where nightmares have attacked… Now the whole reason me and Jack are here is to teach you to fight. But instead of fighting real nightmares we'll be fighting those," J points to a bunch of dummies and cardboard cutouts. I grin a little. I had actually faced those things, how did they expect me to take this seriously?

"Now we know some of you have faced the real things before and you think this is a joke but it's not and we'd still like you to practice," Jack said this looking right at me. I roll my eyes and wave my hand, blasting one of the targets. He rolled his eyes back at me and mom chuckled a little.

Tempest's POV

We taught them how to fight the nightmare and how to block oncoming assaults… Which was fun for me. I could tell Dec was bored, so I decided to do something a little different, "Dec, come over here," I called. "What's up?" she asked. I want you to help me with a demonstration on fighting off several against one," I say. "Okay,"she said, clearly relived. "Okay when I say we're going to attack Jack but make sure he can't see you," I say smirking. She chuckled, happy to be doing something different.

I gave Dec the signal and we attacked Jack. Dec put up an ice wall around him with me inside. This was going to be fun. We fought for demonstration, cheers for both of us coming from the other side. I beat him and laughed as he rubbed a sore spot on his arm. The ice melts and he teasingly glared at Dec, "traitor," he snips. Dec pouts and he stops glaring. I roll my eyes. The rest of the class laughs and even Elly cracks a smile looking almost normal. I chuckle, amused. "Okay everyone split into pairs and spar now!" I call out to the class. I notice Jack keeping a close eye on Ella.

We walk among the fighting pairs commenting, and correcting. Then Ella falls, "Ella!" I yell, running over. She had passed out, I share a look with Jack, "What happened?" we asked the fairy she had been sparing with. "I don't know, she just panicked and passed out!" he says. "Jack take her to the nurse everyone else keep working," I say.

Jack's POV

I ran, panicked, I didn't know what happened, and that scared me. I got her there just in time. "Again?" the fairy god mother asked, surprised. I layed her on the bed. "She just passed out…" I say. "Has she been really jumpy and anxious?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. She sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have let her out yet, I think her body has gone into a late form of shock," she explains, preparing an I.V. "The nightmares create our own form of hell, while her nightmare may not have seemed to bad to you, to her, it was the worst thing that could ever happen," she explains, sticking the needle in her arm. "But will she be okay?" I ask. "She should be, I don't want her going to any classes for at least a week after she wakes up, she could be unconscious for a couple of days," she says.

I breath a sigh of relief, "okay," I say. I sat there with her until J showed up. "Well?" she asked and I explained to her. "I should have realised… The same thing happened to…" she trails off. "You?" I ask and she nods. "I need you to do classes next week, I can help plan, but I have to stay with her," I say. "I can do that. By the way see your daughter soon she's kinda freaking out," she says leaving. I sighed, how could I help Dec, I mean, I didn't even know her that well yet. Maybe I could tell her that her mom would be fine that she just needed some rest. I sat there with Ella for a few hours before Dec came in.

"Hey," I greet not knowing what to say especially since this morning when she took down that nightmare I had hugged her. "Hey, is she okay?" she asked. "Yeah, she's in after shock, she just needs to rest," I sigh. Dec sighs and sits down in the nearest chair, "why is this happening?" she asks mostly herself. "Because Pitch will stop at nothing to get revenge," I said quietly. "Why does he want revenge?" she aks. "My dad killed his wife," I say quietly, "believe it or not, I didn't ask for this life either," I whisper. "Why did your dad-," she starts. "It was an accident no one was supposed to die that day," I say. "Maybe we have more in common than you think," I say, turning to face her.

She looks down not knowing what to say. "Maybe," she says simply. I sigh, "believe me when I tell you that I wish none of this was happening right now," I say. "I- I believe that," she says. "I wish that I had been able to watch you grow up, to be the dad you want me to be, but I need you to know, we did what we did to give you your best chance," I say, trying to tell her everything I needed to say. "I'm starting to realise that," she mutters. I chuckle lightly and brush a stray strand of hair from Ella's face. We sit there in silence for a while neither of us knowing what to say. Then Ella groans, waking up.

"Elle? Ella you awake?" I ask. She groaned slightly louder. I stroked her hair, "come on, wake up," I whisper. Her eyes flutter and open. "Hey there," I say. "What happened?" she asked quietly. "You were in a delayed state of shock don't worry you'll be fine now," I say. "Oh," she says quietly and I kiss her forehead. "Mom?" Dec asks. "Hey, kid," she groaned, trying to sit up. "Stay down you're still weak right now," I say. She groans but doesn't resist. "You'll have to stay here a couple of days and no classes for a week," I tell her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned glad she was feeling better. "They're issuing you two a new dorm once your better," I say, she looks really relived.

"And Cue figured out how they keep getting in so that should be fixed in no time," I tell her. She almost sunk with relief. "Good," she says. I smile and raise the bed into a slightly sitting position.

Ella's POV

He raised up the bed so I could see around the room a bit better. Dec was sitting in a chair next to Jack looking worried. "Hey, Dec, you okay?" I asked and she nodded, giving me a small smile. "I'm fine mom," she says. "Good," I sighed. I took her hand in a reassuring way. Jack turned on the light and sat back down, I felt a sting in my arm and looked down at the I.V. "Ung," I groaned at the sight of it. "Be glad you weren't awake earlier there was a lot more," Jack says. I sigh, I hate needles.

Later that night J came in to check up on everyone. "Hey, J," I said, quietly so not to wake Dec. "Hey kid," she says. I smile as she hands me some dinner that Jack had fallen asleep before he could get. "Thanks," I mouth. "No prob… Listen I fixed the problem so it should be safe from now on," she says. I shake my head, relived. "Everyone sends their best," she says. I nod and eat the chicken tenders. "Listen I'll see you later I… Have a meeting… With Draco," she says. "Oh," I say, awkwardly. "Yeah bye," she says leaving. I ate my dinner in silence, not looking at the rest of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup's POV

I think Gabby was annoyed at me for becoming so overprotective, but after what happened to Ella… I wasn't taking any chances. I just hoped she wouldn't stay mad forever. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm still mad at you," she said. "I know, but I'm trying to protect you, you know that," I sighed. "That doesn't excuse it," she mutters. I chuckle lightly, "Sorry?" I say. "Fine I forgive you," she says. I chuckle and hold her tighter.

The next day in class I waited for the right moment before interrupting the flying. "And down!" I said as Toothless landed. They landed and waited for more instructions. "You guys can have the rest of the period if you stay quiet," I say, "the past few days strange things have been going on around here," I say. "Fighting classes are going to be doubled and mortal studies will be cut," I informed them. Several of them groaned. "Now I know this is annoying but unless you can truly learn to fight you might as we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks," I tell them, "being a guardian, you _will _make enemies," I say. A few of them nod in understanding. I pick up a sword, "your relationship with your dragon can be a matter of life or death," I say, scratching Toothless's neck.

"If he don't like you that could mean death so make sure your dragon loves you," I say. They nod and a few pet their dragons. "Alright go on now," I say letting them go. I walk over to Gabby's classroom to find one of the students on fire and she was just dieing of laughter at her desk. I shake my head grinning as the kid puts himself out. I walk over to her desk and sit down with her. She pretends I'm not there and continues to teach the class. "Professor Haddock, do you not have a class right now?" she teased. "They're bonding with their dragons," I say. "Ahhh," she said. "So I'm observing you," he says. She laughed and squeezed my hand.

December's POV

I was worried about mom, even though she said she was fine, she was still a little jumpy. It would be a week or two before she could go back to class. She was required to have a fluid I.V. She didn't like it but did anyone like that? I walked over to the hospital wing at the end of the day before flight class. Jack was still with her and I wondered if I should start calling him dad. I walked over and talked to mom, we talked for a while and I went to last period. Peter taught this class which was awesome. We would be racing today.

I tried not to stare too obviously at Peter. "Are we ready to race?!" he called. "YEAH!" We all yelled. "Alright lineup," he calls. I walk over and get in second position. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" he shouts. I jumped into the air and flew as fast as I could. I won easily. He grinned and congratulated me. "Nice flying," he says. "I know right," I tease. He rolls his eyes amused. I get extra credit since I won. Most the class pouts slightly at not winning. I smirk a little, not smug at all. I thought sarcastically. Peter rolled his eyes, amused, I usually won these things. I snuck a glance at him. "I saw that," he teased as I quickly looked away. Class ends and I hang around waiting for him. "You want to go get something for your mom?" he asked, as we passed the campus store.

"Sure I guess," I say shrugging. We walked in and I went to the candy, "heck, I might get _me_ some," I mutter, eyeing the carmels. Peter shook his head laughing quietly. "You want anything?" I asked him, picking up some caramels. "Hmm probably shouldn't say what I want out loud," Peter says. I elbowed him, "no candy for you," I say. He pouts giving me the puppy dog look. I shake my head and try to keep a straight face, "nope," I say. "Please," he begs. "No," I grin. "Pretty please," he begged. "No! Not if I'm buying!" I laughed, grabbing mom some chocolate. He sulks for a minute than an evil grin comes across his face. After I pay for them, he snatch's the carmels from my hand.

"Hey!" I say indignantly. He digs his hand in the bag and shoves a hand full of them in his mouth. I close the bag and scowl at him. He laughs, putting his arm around me. "Not funny," I say. "You're right, it was hilarious," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Come on let's go," I say. We walked over to the hospital wing and Jack was asleep in the chair and mom was staring at the ceiling. "Hi," I say walking over. "Hey, kid," she smiled quietly. "Got you some candy," I smiled handing her the box of chocolate. "You are my favorite child," she smiled. "I'm your only child," I say. "Point taken," she says. I grin, "wanna see something funny?" I ask. She gives me a strange look, I lick my finger and go over to Jack, "If that finger comes anywhere near me or my ears, you will regret it," I jumped back, surprised, he grinned, keeping his eyes closed.

Jack's POV

I grinned keeping my eyes closed they weren't going to do that again. "Awww! Man!" Dec said and I chuckled. "That is not happening again," I say, opening my eyes. "Wait again?" they all ask. "Cue," is all I say in explanation. "Ahhh," they say. "Exactly," I say. I sit up and take a candy from Ella. I glared at Peter for a second before eating the candy, I still didn't like him. Dec looked at me, "this is one time you can be mean to him, he stole half my caramels," she grumbled. I looked at him and smirked he gulped and moved away. I smirked and Dec grinned at him, this would be fun. "Don't touch her candy," I glare.

"Okay," he says holding his hands up in surrender. I chuckled and sat by Ella, "How you feel?" I ask. "I'm good," she says. "How much are you lying?" a voice says from the shadows. "Eh, not much," she smirked as Cue came out of the darkness. "Liar," she says. "No I'm not," Ella says, but she says it too fast for her not to be lying. "Yes you are," Cue says. "It doesn't matter," she says, glancing at the I.V. in her arm. Cue takes the I.V. out and shrugs. "You know, I'm required to have that right, it keeps me from passing out," she says. "Not having it for a few minutes won't kill you besides I have medical training," Cue says. "Ahhhh," I say. I hand Cue some caramels and pop one in my mouth. "Now tell me have you been able to sleep at all?" Cue asks. Ella shakes her head no. "As I thought they gave you too strong a dosage," she mutters.

She pulls out a small bottle of dream sand, "I give you this and you will sleep without nightmares," she said. I looked at it skeptically, "sure it's not poison?" I ask. "Of course it's not Frosty," she says. She dumps it over Ella who passes out, little snowflakes twirling around her. I can't help but smirk at that. I smile and brush the hair from her face. "Ew okay I'm gone," Cue says disappearing. "See you later, dad," says Dec, hugging me goodbye. "See you, kiddo," I say as they leave. I plug the I.V. back into her arm and sit down on the bed. I watch over her for a while before curling up at her feet and passing out.

When I wake, she's in my arms, snoring softly. I fell asleep at her feet and woke up like this… Nope not strange. I chuckled silently and kissed her forehead. "Mmm," she moans in her sleep. I chuckled and settled back down next to her. I fell back asleep wrapping her in my arms. I had some strange dreams… About marrying her and stuff… Well, I mean, it was going to happen eventually anyway, but it felt so real. It was supposed to happen years ago but all that stuff happened. It was a good dream. But also weird because Cue did the ceremony. I woke up and laughed, it was funny. "Why are you laughing?" a voice asked, I looked down at Ella in my arms, "nothing," I chuckled. "Liar," she says. I rolled my eyes she spent way too much time with Cue. She chuckled and snuggled in closer. I smiled content for once. I helped her sit up and get out of the bed, when the incident happened, the wound on her stomach had reopened, so now she was even more sore.

The fairy godmother came over and checked her bandages clearing her to go back to her dorm but not her classes. "No classes for two weeks," she says firmly. "Especially since it's all physical now," she sighed. "No strategy class isn't physical," I say. "Some of it is, now," she sighed, signing some release forms. "Only when practicing the strategy, I had a weird dream last night," I say. "Is that what you were laughing about?" Ella asked. "Hehe yeah," I chuckled. "What was it about then?" she asks. "Uh… Hehe, we were getting married and Cue was doing the ceremony," I chuckled. "Really?" she asked. We both chuckled and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Come on let's go," I say. I took her back to her dorm and started making her some lunch.

Gabby's POV

I was going to visit Ella after class, so I headed that way and saw Jack leading her back to the dormitories. "Hey, guys," I smiled. "Oh hey," Jack said. "You guys need anything?" I asked. "Nope," Jack says looking extra mischievous. "Oh, jeez!" I laugh and Ella rolled her eyes. Jack just smirks even more definitely, like I will do this. I chuckle and squeeze Ella's hand, "Well, get better soon," I say. She nods not wanting to say anything after seeing the look on Jack's face. I smirked to keep from giggling.

After all that awkwardness I went to go find J. "Hey," I smiled and sat next to her, stealing a sip of her milkshake. "Why does everyone do that?" she demands taking the milkshake away. "Cause it's you or the milkshake and one is definitely sweeter than the other," I smirk. "Or people love annoying me," she says. We chuckle and I order my own milkshake. "So fight class should be more interesting," she says. "Yeah, maybe Elle won't pass out again, but don't get your hopes up," I say, only half joking. "She won't, trust me," she says. "Well, let's hope that no more nightmares can get in," I say. "I fixed the problem trust me," J says in that way that makes me suspicious. "I trust _you_, it's him I don't trust," I say. "No there will not be anymore getting anywhere near you guys," she says. "Good, now what about you?" I ask.

"Yeah that's how I fixed it," she says. "J… no," I say, the anger building up. "Calm down it was the only way… It was either me or one of you guys," she says. "You know I'm going to tell the others," I say, "Go ahead, there's nothing they can do," she shrugged. "Why would you do this?" I ask. "There was nothing else I could do and you know I wouldn't endanger anyone else," she says looking down. I shook my head, "J, you can't do that," I say. "Too late kid," she says looking like the day I found her on Neverland half starved and beyond lost. "J… You just can't I won't let you!" I exclaimed. "It's already done. Besides you know how I am taking the fight off everyone else and doing it myself," she says smiling slightly. I took a deep breath. "I'll be fine trust me," J says. I give her a doubtful look and go to find Jack.

If I tell him first he might be able to do something about this. "Jack!" I exclaimed, banging on the door. "What?!" he yells back. "We need to talk! Now! It's serious!" I yelled. "He opens the door pulling on his sweatshirt, "what?" he asks. "J got Pitch to stop attacking Ella and Dec by giving herself up," I scowl. "What!" he exclaims. "You heard me," I growled. "She's always doing this," he says frustrated. "You think I don't know that?" I sigh, "how can we stop this?" I ask. "We can't that the thing it's done now… DANGIT!" he yells. But his yell woke Ella. "Huh, what happened?" she asked sleepily. "Nothing," we say in unison. "Okay," she says, laying her head back on the pillow. "Look there's nothing anyone not even Draco can do about this so…" he trails off and shrugs. "Do about what?" Ella asked from the pillow. Jack gives me a look and I nod, "you need to tell her," I say quietly. He nods and I leave him to it. I walk to Hiccup's room, thinking if there is anything I can do.

"Hey you okay?" he asks. "No," I groan, "J gave herself over to pitch," I explain quietly. Hiccup shook his head, "always doing that isn't she?" he asks half laughing. "Why are you laughing, it's not funny," I mutter. "It's a laugh of despair like what are we supposed to do with her," he explains. "Ahhh," I say and he wrapped his arms around me, then I got an idea, "I know how to stop her," I say, "How?" asked Hiccup, an eyebrow raised. "Tell Draco," I say. Than he really laughs, "he won't be able to stop her either!" he laughs. "Maybe, but it would distract her long enough to do something about it!" I say, getting angry. He sighs, "no it won't trust me it's been tried before," he says shaking his head. I put my hands on the side of my head and push, trying to stop the massive headache that was coming on. Hiccup wraps his arms around me, "just let her do what she does best, alright?" he says. I sighed and he held me tighter. I sighed, "How do I do that when stopping her is what I do best?" I asked. "Have you actually ever managed to stop her?" he asked. "No but I have to try," I say. He sighed and hugged me tighter.

Ella's POV

"She what!?" I demanded, I gritted my teeth, she always went too far trying to protect everyone else. "Yeah I know but if you want to stop her it's too late she's gone," Jack says. "Not yet she's not," came a voice from the door, we turned to see Gabby. "No she is in fact she just left," Jack says his voice deadpanned. I sighed. "What do we do?" I asked Gabby. "Nothing! Won't you two listen there is nothing any of us can do!" Jack almost shouts exasperated. I shoot him a death glare and he shrinks back a little, "there may not be, but I'm sure as hell gonna try," I scowl.

Then Draco walks in looking depressed, "no it's too late," he barely manages to say before sinking to the ground in defeat. "No it's not, We'll figure out something," I insisted. He just sat there in silence before handing me piece of paper that read: Guys I'm gone so don't bother. Knowing Gabby and Ellie they don't want to give up but it's too late sorry. The next time you see me don't speak to me or acknowledge me it will get you killed. By everyone and Draco- Love Jayluh Tempest Cupid Iraca Regula Black. I gritted my teeth and handed Gabby the note.

She read it and sighed in defeat, "dangit," she mutters. Jack wrapped his arms around me, "it will work itself out, it always does," he says. "Has this ever happened before?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes, once when we were younger much younger. I was always in danger because she spent so much time with me and because of that she left and I didn't hear from her for over a 100 years," Jack says. I sighed, what to do? "So what now? Do we wait or what?" Dec says appearing out of nowhere. "I don't know, kid," I say. "We wait for now," Draco says still sitting on the floor. I sigh and sit on the bed. I noticed that Dec look absolutely heart broken at the news of her favorite aunt being gone. "Hey, it's okay, kid," I say. She just sighs and looks depressed. Jack picks me up and puts me on the bed, "it's gonna be fine," he says. He then gets Dec and sits her next to me, "I swear it will be fine she will come back she always does," he says. I sigh and nod for what feels like the umpteenth time.

Tempest's pov

I sat in the window of my cell, reading an old book. I sigh they were most likely sad and angry at me by now. I pick up the small magic mirror that I keep in here, "show me me friends," I said out loud and it shimmered. They were sitting in Ella's room looking sad, dejected, and defeated. I sighed and closed the compact. I would return eventually when I knew it to be safe. I laid down on the cot in the cell and drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

December's POV

I couldn't believe it she just left. I mean I get that she was doing the best thing she could, but it still felt like a huge betrayal. She just left… And didn't say goodbye. She always said she'd be back soon but this time soon might be a long time from now. Peter came as soon as he heard. I just sat there not wanting to move. "Hey," he said. I just look at him not knowing what to say. "She'll be fine, she always is," he says. "Why does everyone always say that?" I ask. "Because she says that as long as she's alive she's fine," he explains. "Oh," I say. "But she always comes back," he says. I chuckle without humor, "everyone runs out of time at some point," I say. "That's for mortals kid. Look us immortals we don't die not really if no one believes we just lose some strength so there's not much Pitch can or would do to his own daughter," Peter explains. "I know, but he can still cause pain," I say, knowing all too much how it hurts.

"Do you know what she's the guardian of?" he asks, I shake my head no. "She is the guardian of friendship, storms, and pain. She feels more pain from a paper cut than anyone else. Pain that would kill most mortals in fact but she ignores it," he explains. I furrow my brow, "that just makes me feel worse, you're not very good at this," I say. "You're not getting it she's going to come back, sleep for a week and be completely fine," he says. I sigh, frustrated. Peter wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. He sighs, "you worry too much," he says. I shrug, maybe I do but I'm not going to admit it. I lean back into his arms and close my eyes. "Everythings going to be okay," he murmurs. "I hope so…" I say. "It will trust me," he says.

three years later

I sat there with peter, his hand rested lightly on my stomach. It was a week till graduation and I was pregnant… Dad didn't know yet. Thank god he didn't either, he would kill Peter. It's been three years since my aunt J left, none of us knew whether or not she was dead or alive. I tried not to think about it, it was depressing. Especially when we had no way to contact her. I sighed, "boy or girl?" I asked him quietly so dad didn't hear. "Boy, but a girl would be nice," he whispers back. I chuckle and smile. "So, mom, dad, how do you feel about grandkids?" I asked, dropping the bomb. And dad flipped out. Peter chuckled nervously in my ear. "You got my daughter Pregnant!?" dad screeched. "Um… Yes?" he says. Dad yells in pure fury not even words just a screeching sound. Mom was trying to calm him down, "are you kidding me? he yelled and then mom yelled and said. "Are you seriously yelling at them for doing the _exact_ thing we did?!" she yelled and he stared at her surprised.

"Yes!" he sorta yelled. She gritted her teeth, "Jack if you do not calm down," she warned. "Oh I'm calm I'm just going to kill him," he snarls. "Come on dad," I sighed. He just glares at me before turning his attention to Peter getting ready to attack. "No," Mom says in this really commanding voice. Dad doesn't even look at her. "Jackson Winter Frost. I disappear for three years and you try to kill him without waiting for me?" a voice asks from the shadows. We all whirled around to see aunt J standing there with a smirk. "Jayluh Tempest Cupid Irica Regula Black, how dare you stay gone for so long," dad says turning to face her. "And what are you going to do about it Frosty?" she asks. I snorted. "I… I'm… You are so annoying," he said. I tried to hold in laughter as I hugged her, "you're a life saver," I whispered. "Kid why would I be anything else," she says laughing. I laughed and released her. She then hugged mom and dad after giving dad a punch in the arm. She grinned and wagged her eyebrows at Peter. He looked down slightly ashamed and trying to hide the grin on his face. I laughed and pushed him off of me with a groan.

Dad still looked like he wanted to kill Peter but he was calmer now. We went and I got a sandwich. We met up with the others and they were ecstatic that J was back. Then I dropped the bomb, again. Of course everyone was shocked accept J who just smirked. Peter wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "Ok who else knew this was coming?" J asked. "Me," said Peter. And she just looks at him like I am so proud. He rolled his eyes, but still looked smug. I shook my head and laughed. "You guys do know you to will have to get married now right?" J says. "Well, I knew that, we've known about the baby for weeks, I didn't know how to tell you guys," I say. "Yes I know," she says. I chuckle, my little family was complete. "Wait how did you know?" Peter asks. "Easy I know everything," J says smirking. I laugh and peter sits me down on the couch.

Peter's POV

I was going to be a dad! This was just amazing! I sat Dec down on the couch, I didn't want her over exerting herself. She scowled at me as if to say this will get annoying fast. I chuckled a little. She grabs me and pulls me down next to her. I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. "Okay so names?" she asks. "For a boy… Kye," I say. "And girl?" she asked. "Hmmm, I like Tristan," I said. "Tristan's a guy name," she says. "Not necessarily," I defend. "Yes it is," she says. "Come on," I pouted. "No," she says. "Fine, Emma," I say. "Yeah I like that one," she agrees. "Thank you," I said. She chuckles leaning into my side. I notice the glare Jack is sending me.

I gulp he would destroy me the first chance he got yet he would never hurt Dec that way. That was some consolation. Well now I knew how Draco feels everytime he see's Pitch. I shudder, I didn't like that glare at all. "Jack stop glaring your face will freeze that way then you'll be the guardian of glaring," J says. Dec snorts a little. Jack glares at J for a split second. I laugh at that, to myself of course. But he hears me anyway and suddenly my foot is frozen. "Hey," I exclaimed and Dec laughs, high fiving Jack, I roll my eyes. "You see when he does that to me I feel it best to electrocute him," J says matter of factly. "No wonder he's so brain damaged," Ella comments, and we all laugh at his wounded expression. I chuckled and Dec snuggled closer. I started to drift off. I would have gotten up and taken Dec to bed but my foot was still frozen. "Um… I have to take her to bed, anyone want to unfreeze me?" I asked, hinting. Jack ignores me but Ella unfreezes my foot. I chuckled and carried Dec to her room, covering her up up the bed.

I almost made it out the door. "No, stay," she commanded and I chuckled. "Every time," I say, laying down with her. She smirked as I wrapped my arms around her. I laid with her until she fell asleep. Then I sneaked and flew out the window to my room for I did not need Jack finding me in bed with his daughter. I sighed. I loved her and wanted to be with her, but Jack would stop it if he could. But I had a feeling J would stop him she has a thing about soulmates. I chuckled, replaying memories in my head. Some from my first year of school some from since I've met Dec. I laid there, falling asleep.

Ella's POV

"I'm gonna be a grandparent," I smiled at the thought, I felt like the father of the bride movie was happening here, I was pregnant again, too, I just hadn't told Jack, this pregnancy would be a lot easier than the one for Dec. "I'm going to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces then throw the ashes in the ocean so they can't came together again," Jack muttered darkly. "No you won't you'll be taking care of me," I say and he says, "okay, I'll bite, what on earth are you talking about?" he says. I cautiously take one of his hands and lay it flat on my stomach, where I know he will feel a soft kick. His eyes widen in surprise and I grin. "I saw that coming," J says, randomly. I roll my eyes as he puts the pieces together. Suddenly he faints and J starts drawing on his face. "I laugh, every time," I smirk. "I can't help it he's unconscious and can't stop me and I have permanent markers," J says smirking. We both laugh and wait on him to wake up.

He wakes up and stares at me intently, "I'm going to marry you first this time around," he says. I laugh, feeling giddy I nodded, close to tears of joy. "If I had been given ten minutes you two would already been married," J comments. "Can you, cause apparently, I don't get a big wedding," I said. J smirks and reaches into her backpack pulling out a document. "Ah ha found it you two just need to sign it," she says handing it over. I signed it and Jack signed it, then he kissed me. "Oh yeah here I saved these for you," she tossed Jack a ring box and inside was two gold wedding bands. I grinned as he sild the ring on my finger. Jack smirked as I put the other one on his hand. "Now can I have the honeymoon?" he asked with a smirk. "Jack! I can hear you!" J says giving him a look. I chuckled. J grabbed Draco's hand and stalked off annoyed at whatever Jack was thinking. I tried not to giggle, I really did, but the look in his eyes was _not _PG. It was rated X capital x with exclamation points.

Jack's POV

I grinned at her, not bothering to stop the dirty thoughts. Hopefully Cue was busy now so she wouldn't be paying attention to what I'm thinking. I picked her up and carried her to our room. I locked the door the second I shut it without putting her down. I laid her on the bed, couldn't do much, because of the baby. But still things happened to which there are no words. I laid there while she slept, one of my hands resting on her stomach. This time… This time I would do this the right way. I smiled and started to drift off.

I woke up the next morning with her in my arms. I chuckled as she squirmed a little. I couldn't help it it was adorable. I held her that way until she woke up, "hey," I whispered, kissing her head. "Hey," she smiled. I Jackson Overland Frost am in love with this girl. To the moon and back… I pulled her closer and sat up, pulling her with me. She groaned as we sat up, she must still be sore. I carried her to the living room. I sat her down on the couch and tried to remember what I had to do for the graduation ceremony tomorrow. "You have to give your speech," Ella reminds me. "Agh you know what Cue's back she can do it," I say. She chuckled, taking my hand, I smiled down at her, laying on the couch, I kiss her head, "I'll get you some breakfast," I say. I fix some eggs and bacon. I take it in there and smile at Ella who is going through some of Dec's baby things. I gave her the food and watched her. We ate and talked about baby names.

I was up for it being named after me but I'm biased so… "No!" she exclaimed for like the fifth time. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I love my child," she smirked and I mocked looking offended. I pouted hoping this would work. She tried and failed to keep a straight face, then Dec came in. I was more worried about Dec then Ella being pregnant. Mainly because she's my daughter and Ella's done this before. "You okay, kid?" I asked. "Yeah dad I'm fine," she says. I smiled when she said dad it had took a while but she was finally calling me dad. I moved and let her sit down. She listened to me and Ella's name argument. "What about Jackson?" Dec asked, it was a compromise. Ella sighed, "fine," she agrees. I chuckled and kissed her, "Ella, I swear, I'm going to do this right this time around, I'll be there the whole time, I'm not missing anything," I swore and her face lit up like christmas. Dec chuckled a little, "As long as nothing else happens," she grumbled under her breath. I sighed, unsure what to say, I knew that December was going to feel jealous. "You know what, I think I want Dec to pick the name," Ella said, apparently oblivious to the tension in the room, or maybe she was aware of it, because Dec smiled the biggest smile at that.

She thought for a moment, "For a boy… August Jackson Frost," We all grinned at that, the time of year when it just starts to get cold. "I… I think that's perfect," I grinned. "Peter and I decided on Kye or Emma," Dec said and I nodded.


End file.
